Pedazos
by dani555
Summary: Apresurándose para llegar al salón antes de que alguna de esas niñas tontas lo encontrara y comenzaran a acosarlo. Sólo fijándose en él por su físico, su clan y su inteligencia. Todas eran iguales, tan superficiales, tan chillonas, tan... molestas. Si tan sólo una de ellas fuera diferente. Historia en drabbles, SasuaHina.
1. El Comienzo

Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Pues, me decidi publicar mi propia serie de drabbles de la pareja Sasuhina. Tal y como habia avisado.

La historia comienza en la academia y progresa desde ahi. No estoy segura si deberia incluir la masacre de los Uchihas o continuar sin esta.

Espero que les guste, esta es una especie de introduccion a la historia. La cual sera publicada en capitulos drabble, lo que significa que tirenen un limite de mil palabras, tengo entendido.

Espero que les agrade la historia.

Acerca de fechas de publicacion, creo que publicare cada Jueves mientras tenga vacaciones y cuando comience el liceo vere como arreglo el horario.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

** El comienzo.**

Aquella era una mañana bastante fresca en Konoha, los rayos del sol apenas tocando con ligereza la grama verde y húmeda de los campos de entrenamiento Uchiha. Un niño de apenas unos seis años caminaba junto a su hermano Itachi Uchiha hacia la academia. Sus ojos negros e inocentes recorrieron la entrada de la academia, rodeada por frondosos árboles y un patio lleno de flores que daba a la zona de práctica de puntería. En el patio trasero se encontraba un jardín mucho más grande, cubierto de todo tipo de flores que era donde los niños jugaban y realizaban algunos ejercicios de supervivencia.

Se despidió de su hermano y se adentró en el edificio, apresurándose para llegar al salón antes de que alguna de esas niñas tontas lo encontrara y comenzaran a acosarlo. Sólo fijándose en él por su físico, su clan y su inteligencia. Todas eran iguales, tan superficiales, tan chillonas, tan... molestas.

Y hablando de ellas...

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Comenzó a correr de ellas, su ceño profundamente fruncido mientras buscaba un lugar adecuado para esconderse.

Si tan sólo una de ellas fuera diferente…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejenme saber su opinion, sus comentarios me harian muy feliz.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	2. Ignorar

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron un review en el capitulo anterior y debo admitir que ha sido una cálida bienvenida a un proyecto que de verdad quería hacer. A aquellos que firmaron como anónimos, lamento no poder contestar sus reviews, pero deben saber que sus reviews son igualmente apreciados. Me gusto su opinion sobre el primer capitulo, a pesar de que yo en lo personal no lo veia muy bueno.

Sé que dije que iba a actualizar cada semana, los jueves, pero sencillamente me dije que eso era mucho tiempo de espera y me decidi a acortar el tiempo de actualización a cada cuatro días.

**Disclaimer: ¿Tengo qué hacerlo? ¿En serio? ¿No saben ya acaso que si fuera dueña de Naruto, estaria forrada en real y ni siquiera sabria Español? De todos modos: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Aunque lo quisiera)**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Ignorar**

Había logrado escaparse, por los pelos, de sus locas fanáticas y en ese momento se encontraba en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, usando su frondoso follaje como escondite. Suspiro, mientras se recostaba en la rama, y entonces escucho un ruido abajo del árbol, y noto que era una niña de cabello negro-azulado y ojos luna. Enarco una ceja, nunca la había visto antes. Aunque en realidad nunca había prestado atención a las niñas y cómo lucían, así que no lo exaltaba, lo malo era que ella estaba viendo en su dirección y por su mirada, sabía que estaba ahí. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? estaba seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido. Entonces reparo en el color de sus ojos con más cuidado. Una Hyuuga. Demonios, ¿y qué iba a hacer ahora? estaba seguro que avisaría a sus odiosas fans.

Un minuto después, el pequeño Sasuke se encontraba viendo con curiosidad a la Hyuuga.

Nada. No había hecho nada, ella simplemente le había dirigido una cálida sonrisa, que había hecho que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de un suave color rosado —Casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, le constaba— y se había volteado otra vez, sentándose a la raíz del árbol y sacando un pequeño libro de su ropa. No molestándose en dirigirle otra mirada. Por supuesto, eso no había sido lo que se había esperado. Él esperaba gritos, fascinación, caos todo menos aquel placentero silencio y aquel desconocimiento absoluto de su presencia.

Ella lo estaba ignorando.

La campana sonó poco después, indicando a los pequeños aspirantes de ninja que debían entrar a clases. Sasuke se bajó del árbol con cautela, los rayos dorados del sol golpeando su pequeño rostro mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia y miraba el cielo azul.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	3. Primavera en Invierno

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron un review en el capitulo anterior y de verdad muchas gracias. Aquellos reviews anonimos deben saber que tambien son apreciados por mi, muchas gracias.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y sólo como una manera de divertirme yo y tal vez algun lector que le guste como escribo.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Primavera en invierno.**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba casi chocado, ella lo ignoraba. Sí, realmente ella lo ignoraba excepto cuando era más que realmente necesario, casi ni siquiera notaba su existencia. La suya, la del genio de la clase, el niño más codiciado. Era extraño, ella lo ignoraba y tal vez sonara extraño, pero le gustaba. No era empalagosa, chillona, irritante, ella simplemente estaba en silencio. Ella simplemente parecía ausente, ignorante de su presencia, más bien él era quien siempre y constantemente reparaba en su presencia.

Sasuke observo desde su escritorio, unos puestos más allá, a la niña Hyuuga que había captado su atención haría hacia una semana. Sí, esa niña, Hinata Hyuuga, había captado la atención del pequeño genio Uchiha. Después de que ella lo ignorara, el pequeño niño Uchiha había empezado a notarla. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente, Hinata Hyuuga, era diferente a las demás niñas. Ella era tranquila; casi siempre se encontraba leyendo un libro en el patio durante el receso, era callada, tierna y muy dulce. Además, estaba el hecho de que no le prestaba atención, lo cual, lejos de irritarlo, lo alentaba a querer conocer a la pequeña niña de ojos luna. Aunque cada vez que intentaba hablarle su corazón se ponía como loco, y sentía que su cara iba a explotar de lo caliente que estaba y sí, estaba comenzando el invierno y hacia un frio del demonio, pero cada vez que veía a la pequeña niña se sentía... cálido.

Sí, además estaba aquella extraña sensación en su estómago, como si tuviera nauseas. Casi como si tuviera mariposas volando dentro de él y que aparecía cada vez que observaba la tez pálida de la pequeña Hyuuga. Era la primera vez que se sentía así.

¿Se habría enfermado?

Ella volteo al sentirse observada volteo y le dedico una sonrisa cálida antes de voltearse y seguir prestando atención a las clases. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y supuso que se había sonrojado; algo que solía pasar muy a menudo últimamente. Casi todas las veces que ella sonreía en su dirección.

Le preguntaría a Itachi. Itachi sabía todo y estaba seguro de que podía ayudarlo.

Aunque nuestro pequeño Uchiha no lo sabía, su primavera parecía haber iniciado tarde; en invierno...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	4. Hablar

Hola! Whooa! Gracias, de verdad, gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan. Me hacen muy feliz. Imaginen mi emocion cuando vi todos los reviews que consiguio el capitulo anterior. Deben saber que todos los reciews anonimos tambien son apreciados y lamento mucho no poder contestarlos por PM. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece, pero sí me pertenece esta historia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Hablar**

Miro en la dirección donde se encontraba la pequeña niña de cabello negro-azulado. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban copiosamente y sintió otra vez aquel calor en las mejillas que le indicaba que estaba sonrojado. Trago fuerte y se acercó lentamente a la niña, mientras recordaba lo que su hermano le había dicho la tarde anterior. Aun le parecía confuso. ¿Le gustaba esa chica? ¿Era por eso que actuaba como idiota cuando estaba alrededor de ella?

_Su hermano se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba el terreno Uchiha y realizaba algunos ejercicios. Lo observo un momento, con inigualable admiración y cariño mientras su hermano caía ligeramente y daba en cada blanco, casi sin esfuerzo. Un verdadero genio y él esperaba un día poder ser así de genial y poderoso. Esperaba que su hermano lo ayudara con su problema, ya que preguntarle a mamá sería muy vergonzoso. Su hermano se sacó el pelo de en frente de los ojos y desactivo el sharingan, sonriéndole amablemente y haciéndole señas de que se acercara._

_—Nii-san, quisiera preguntarte algo._

_— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —Cuestiono una vez que el niño estaba cerca.__— ¿Algún problema con una técnica?_

_—No. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… desde hace un tiempo, yo bueno… ¿Sabes? Yo bueno, me siento raro cerca de cierta persona. Como si me hubiera comido algo en mal estado y tuviera fiebre._

_— ¿Es una chica? —Inquirió, el pequeño Sasuke asintió suavemente. Itachi sonrió. — ¡A mi pequeño hermanito le gusta alguien! ¿Quién lo diría?_

_— ¡A mí no me gusta nadie! —Grito el pequeño Sasuke volteando el rostro hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo. _

_—Es algo muy normal, Sasuke. Y muchas veces es inevitable. Yo también pase por eso. _

_— ¿Y es… algo malo?_

_—Para nada… en realidad es bastante agradable una vez que lo aceptas. Dime, ¿Quién es? —Itachi cuestiono con tranquilidad._

_—Hinata._

_— ¿La pequeña niña Hyuuga? —Sasuke asintió. — Su clan es primo del nuestro. Aunque eso no significa que no puedas ser su novio. Además, Sasuke, tienes buen ojo, esa niña es adorable._

_— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero ser su novio! ¡No podría importarme menos! —Dio la espalda a su hermano queriendo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Itachi viéndolo con incredulidad— Entonces, no te importara si se hace novia de otro chico._

_Sasuke paro en seco y se mantuvo en silencio mientras imaginaba a la pequeña niña con otro niño y sentía como le hervía la sangre con irritación. Se volteó hacia su hermano con el rostro completamente sonrojado, y bajo la mirada._

_— ¿Qué hago?_

_"Acércate a ella y háblale de manera casual, procura no asustarla"_

_Bueno, Aquí voy_. Pensó el pequeño Uchiha mientras tragaba fuertemente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	5. Intentar

Hola! Whooa! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Dios, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi la gran cantidad de reviews que recibio un solo capitulo, yo... de verdad no tengo palabras para expresar la felicidad que eso me dio.

Deben saber, que aunque no son contestados, los reviews anonimos tambien son muy apreciados por mí y muchas veces desearia que tuvieran una cuenta para contestarles apropiadamente a cada uno.

Se agradecen la adiccion a favoritos y alerta tambien.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece, pero sí me pertenece esta historia.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Intentar**

Sasuke respiro profundamente mientras se acercaba por detrás de la niña Hyuuga. Estaban en un rincón alejado del jardín, bastante alejado de los otros niños, ella se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezos, cuyo follaje era bastante frondoso con un pequeño libro en la mano izquierda que parecía leer con emoción. Hacia bastante frio y unas espesas nubes grises adornaban el cielo normalmente azul y despejado de Konoha; mas eso no parecía importarle a la pequeña de abrigo beis. _Se ve linda_. Eso fue lo único que Sasuke pensó mientras la observaba. Con una última mirada y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes a pesar del frio, el pequeño Uchiha poso vacilantemente una mano en el hombro de ella, quien dio un salto al contacto.

—Sasuke-san. —Sus ojos luna se dirigieron hacia él, quien quedo embobado por ellos. — ¿De-desea algo?

—Yo… Yo… —Okey. Eso era algo en lo que definitivamente no había pensado, ¿Qué demonios le decía?

_Sasuke, no seas cobarde; di algo, di algo. _

Y la campana sonó estridentemente en aquel momento; indicando el fin del descanso para los niños. La pequeña niña Hyuuga le dedico una linda sonrisa con sus rosados labios y agito suavemente su mano. Él la detuvo antes de que tuviera tiempo de irse, agarrándola por la muñeca.

—Yo quería hablar contigo. —Susurro, encontrando que su voz parecía haber vuelto después de estar desaparecida cuando más la necesitaba.

—Sera en otra ocasión. —La niña simplemente contesto, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa cálida que hizo sus mejillas arder, ¿Era posible que su rostro estuviera más rojo? Si no se equivocaba, su rostro ya debía darle una dura y bastante justa competencia a un tomate maduro.

La observo irse y perderse en la multitud de niños que corrían apresuradamente para entrar al salón antes de que la lluvia torrencial comenzara. Sasuke se quedó allí, bajo aquel árbol de cerezo contemplando su mano, la cual se sentía caliente y agradable y eso trajo una sonrisa a sus infantiles , sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le había hablado a Hinata Hyuuga y que, en realidad, había quedado como un idiota.

_¡Diantres!_

Se sentía como un tonto. Se sentía como… como… _Naruto_, el tontorrón de la clase, el perdedor y si había algo de lo que Uchiha Sasuke estaba seguro era que él no era un perdedor y no tendría por qué sentirse como uno.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el genio de la clase, el ninja número uno y él…

¡Iba a hablar con Hinata Hyuuga a como dé lugar!

* * *

Creo que eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	6. Conversar

Hola! Me siento tan feliz por la aceptacion que tiene esta historia! de verdad aprecio esto tanto. Jamas lo hubiera imaginado cuando comence.

Deben saber, que aunque no son contestados, los reviews anonimo tambien son muy apreciados por mí.

Por cierto debo aclarar que para este capitulo me senti muy inspirada. Tan solo me faltaron tres palabras para romper el limite y convertirlo en viñeta. Pero que se le va a hacer, me dio mucha emocion escribiendo.

Se agradecen la adiccion a favoritos y alerta tambien.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Algun dia conseguire los derechos. ¡Ja, como no! pero se vale soñar ¿no? Como sea, Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece; todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Conversar**

Habían pasado dos largos días desde el fallido intento de Sasuke por hablar con Hinata. En aquel momento él se encontraba en su asiento, escribiendo afanosamente en su cuaderno; no permitiría que sus notas bajasen por culpa de su "flechazo", sin embargo aquella lección trataba de un jutsus que él ya dominaba a la perfección, así que no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta la pequeña Hyuuga que se encontraba unos puestos más adelante del suyo. Su cabello negro-azulado caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, un poco más largo que de costumbre, y su rostro de porcelana se encontraba cubierto por un lindo rubor rosado. Desde que su plan había fallado; había intentado idear métodos para poder hablarle a la Hyuuga, pero no se le ocurría mucho que pudiera decirle. Y aunque no tenía un plan, decidió que le hablaría ese mismo día; inventando sobre la marcha.

A la hora del descanso se acercó al árbol de cerezos bajo el que ella siempre se refugiaba, y practicaba para usar el Byakuugan. Él se encontraba unos metros detrás de ella, sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

_Tienes que hacerlo, Tienes que hacerlo. Sasuke, no seas cobarde, es sólo una chica, tú puedes hablarle. Eres miembro del más poderoso clan de Konoha y ninguna chica, no importa lo linda que sea, te va a intimidar._

— ¿Sasuke-san? —Como sea, pareciera que el destino estaba cansado de esperar que tuviera la convicción suficiente.

— ¡¿Hi-Hinata?! —Exclamo sorprendido, la pequeña rio. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Debió… haber vis-visto su cara.

_¿Le parezco gracioso?_

Su ceño se frunció involuntariamente.

— ¿Así que te parezco gracioso? —Sasuke susurro, la niña asintió, sacando una amplia sonrisa de los labios del pequeño Uchiha.

_¡Estoy hablando con ella! ¿Pero qué le digo ahora?_

La niña de ojos luna se dio la vuelta para sentarse bajo el árbol; aquel lugar era bastante confortable pese al pasto verde y húmedo y era donde solía pasar su tiempo si no se encontraba espiando a Naruto-kun.

Sasuke al notar esto, se alarmo.

— ¡Espera! —La agarro del brazo con delicadeza, deteniéndola. _No quiero que se vaya, pero qué le digo. _Entonces su mirada se fijó en cierto objeto rectangular que la niña sostenía. _¡Bingo! _—Yo quería preguntarte, bueno, ¿De qué se trata ese libro?

— ¿Este? —La niña pregunto tartamudeando un poco, Sasuke asintió. — Se trata de control del chakra.

Ella tartamudeo pero él fue capaz de entender perfectamente.

— ¿Control de chakra? —Pregunto, legítimamente interesado.

—Sí, es que yo quiero ser médico cuando sea grande. Aunque, mi papá no me deja, dice que tengo que ser la heredera y que no voy a tener tiempo de hacer esas cosas. —Bajo la mirada entristecida, Sasuke frunció el ceño; por alguna razón no le gustaba verla triste.

—Te aseguro que vas a ser una excelente médico.

— ¿Tú crees? —Sasuke asintió. Ella le dirigió una suave y cálida sonrisa que le dio al Uchiha menor un sentimiento cálido en la boca del estómago, como unas… mariposas revoloteando. _Es… agradable. _Pensó felizmente.

La campana sonó estridentemente.

—Fue agradable estar contigo, Sasuke-san. —Musito antes de dirigirle una sonrisa e irse.

_"Fue agradable estar contigo, Sasuke-san"_

_¡Lo hice! ¡Le agrado!_

_"El siguiente paso sería regalarle algo, dedicarle algo"_

Itachi le había dicho eso; el único problema era… ¿Qué podía darle?

Bah, Conquistar a una chica era muy complicado. No bastaba con hablarle, ¿también tenía que darle regalos? No importaba; Hinata Hyuuga sería su novia y haría de todo por conseguirlo.

Lo que nuestro Uchiha ignoraba, era que tenía rival en el amor…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Por cierto debo aclarar que Hinata sí tartamudea, pero lo puse corrido porque Sasuke entiende a la perfeccion.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	7. Observando

Hola! Dios, Gracias, gracias, gracias. Dios, me senti tan feliz cuando al despertar vi mi bandeja tan llena de mensajes y anuncios de reviews. Chicos, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi esa cantidad de reviews. Debo agradecerles profundamente por cada lectura, cada reviews, cada alerta y cada favorito que esta historia recibe.

Casi no logro hacer la actualizacion y es que tuve problemas con mi compu. Pero si pude gracias a Dios.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Algun dia conseguire los derechos. ¡Ja, como no! pero se vale soñar ¿no? Como sea, Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece; todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Observando**

Sasuke frunció el ceño suavemente, concentrándose mientras observaba la intrincada pista de obstáculos en frente de él. Como fuera, a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban fijos, aparentemente, en los aparejos que se movían de un lado a otro constantemente, en realidad veía a la pequeña niña Hyuuga que se encontraba junto a otras dos niñas a las que no les tomo importancia. Una juguetona sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios rosados mientras corría encima del húmedo pasto y daba un gran espectáculo e saltos y maniobras, en alguna especie de juego, se sonrió a sí mismo al notar como les daba una difícil pelea a las niñas en frente de ella, el taijutsu su mejor arma y su agilidad la perfecta acompañante.

Desde aquel día en que había hablado con ella, dos días antes, se habían seguido encontrando en aquel árbol de cerezos, el cual servía de refugio de sus fans, afortunadamente.

_—Nii-san, Necesito preguntarte algo. —el pequeño Uchiha susurro, entrando a la cocina y encontrando a su hermano sirviéndose una taza de té._

_— ¿Sí, Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre? —Itachi pregunto tomando asiento en frente de Sasuke. Las mejillas del último se tiñeron de rosado._

_—Bueno, tiene que ver con… Hinata. —el pequeño murmuro, apartando el rostro de la mirada divertida de su hermano mayor. — ¿Qué puedo darle?_

_— ¿Ya hablaste con ella? —Pregunto, queriendo saber cómo había avanzado Sasuke con la pequeña. Al parecer, su hermano sí que estaba interesado en esa niña y sería muy cruel que ella se fijara en otro niño._

_—Sí —Asintió Sasuke._

_—No sé, tiene que ser algo simple, pero que le guste. Y discreto, así no la asustas. —Itachi explico, tomando un sorbo de su taza._

_—Simple, pero que le guste, y discreto. Nii-san, eso es muy difícil. —Sasuke susurro suavemente, bajando la mirada._

_—Le puedes dar flores. O tal vez, ¿Hay algo que te guste mucho de ella? De todos modos la intención es lo que cuenta._

¿Qué podía darle a la pequeña niña Hyuuga?

¿Flores? Era simple, y sabía que le gustaría. Después de todo, a las niñas le gustaban las flores; decían que eran lindas, él lo único que veía eran plantas con colores brillosos. Nada especial, pero las niñas eran raras. A sus pies incluso, habían un par de flores, una rosada y una morada. Pero… ese no era un regalo discreto, y además le daba pena, no podía simplemente ir y darle eso a Hinata. Descartado.

_¿Hay algo que te guste mucho de ella?_

_Sí, hay algo que me gusta y mucho de ella, pero… ¿Qué podría darle que tenga que ver con eso? _El pequeño Uchiha pensó. _¡Ya sé!_

Sasuke condujo su mirada otra vez a la lucha de Hinata. Su regalo sería perfecto. Simple, estaba seguro de que le gustaría y además era lo suficientemente discreto como para que no la asustara y no le diera pena entregarlo. Sonrió, mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente al ver el sonriente rostro de Hinata en su dirección. Su sonrisa era tan cálida y tierna…

Sin embargo su felicidad fue poco vivida.

Fue entonces que noto otros ojos fijarse en la pequeña y por alguna razón no le gusto esa mirada…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Tan, tan tan... intriga, intriga...

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	8. Calidez

Hola! Oh, por Dios, gracias gracias gracias. Cuando vi la cantidad de reviews casi me da un paro respiratorio. Estoy tan feliz. Deben saber que aunque no les conteste a los anonimos, son igualmente apreciados.

¡Una palabra! Solo una palabra me falto para romper el limite. La inspiracion, la inspiracion...

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Algun dia conseguire los derechos. ¡Ja, como no! pero se vale soñar ¿no? Como sea, Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece; todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Calidez  
**

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran salvajes y dos triángulos rojos se encontraban en sus mejillas. Kiba Inuzuka, uno de sus compañeros de clase. No era como si temiera la existencia de competencia; él era mucho mejor y apuesto que cualquier otro niño. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que la niña de hecho le sonreía al otro chico y que se acercaba lentamente, sus ojos brillando mientras se agachaba y acariciaba al cachorrito que el niño cargaba en sus brazos. Y después tomo asiento junto con él en el húmedo pasto, hablando animadamente.

Okey, olvídalo. El Inuzuka sí que era una amenaza.

Gruño mientras veía el intercambio, y aunque quería era incapaz de sacarse ese sentimiento de rabia interior al observarlos. Frunció el ceño profundamente. _Qué disfrute esta victoria, será la última que tendrá. _Pensó, sin dejar de observar el intercambio desde la distancia.

En su mano se encontraba una pequeña pulsera de fantasía con un dique de luna colgando, esta pequeña luna tenia reflejos lavanda, tal como los ojos de la niña que le gustaba. Una pulsera. Su hermano le había ayudado a comprarlo una tarde, después de que le explicara que le gustaban sus ojos y de qué color eran. A él le parecía un regalo tonto, pero su hermano había dicho que a la niña le gustaría y si su hermano lo decía, entonces debía ser cierto.

Y era compatible con las tres cosas que su hermano había dicho; era simple, a Hinata le gustaría y además era discreto; podía simplemente escabullirse y ponerlo en su mochila sin que la niña lo notara, o tal vez simplemente dárselo una vez que se encontraran solos; una pulsera no llamaría tanto la atención como unas flores. Era perfecto.

Se la daría personalmente.

Ligeros copos de nieve caían desde el cielo nublado la siguiente mañana, el aire frio recorría las calles y la nieve cubría lentamente cada brizna de pasto de las tierras de la academia. Sin embargo, una gran sonrisa se encontraba en los labios del pequeño Uchiha a pesar del clima, en su bolsillo se encontraba la pulsera y mientras corría de camino a la academia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Más tarde, en el receso, Sasuke se acercó la pequeña niña Hyuuga, observándola desde atrás de un árbol. Sus pequeños ojos luna se encontraban en los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, maravillados_. Es… muy linda._

—Hi-Hinata. —Sasuke susurro, dandole una última mirada a la pulsera.

— ¿Sí, Sasuke-san? —Ella sonrió en su dirección, tan cálida…

—Bueno, yo… este yo… quería… pues —El Uchiha comenzó de manera titubeante. _¡Ya basta! _— ¡Quería darte esto! —El Uchiha exclamo, sosteniendo la pulsera en frente de él con los ojos cerrados.

Un segundo, dos…

El Uchiha abrió temblorosamente sus ojos, encontrándose con el pequeño rostro de la Hyuuga portando una suave sonrisa en su dirección y sus ojos estaban fijos en la pulsera, antes de que sus delicadas manos la tomaran suavemente de entre las suyas.

—Es muy lindo, Sasuke-san —Ella tartamudeo. — Debió haberte costado dinero, no… no tenías porqué hacerlo.

— ¿No te gusta? —Pregunto el pequeño de cabello y ojos azabaches. Tristeza ya comenzó

—Sí me gusta, pero…

—Entonces quédatelo.

— ¿En serio? —Sasuke asintió. Ella sonrió feliz e hizo algo que el pequeño no se esperaba; lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y deposito un beso en su mejilla. —Gracias. —La campana en aquel momento sonó. —Oh, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Y se fue. Dejando a Sasuke con calidez y felicidad en su pecho.

_¡Lo hice!_

_¡Le gusto!_

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

A los que dijeron Kiba, ¡Felicidades!

¿Alguien mas noto el problema con esas dos ultimas palabras?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	9. Vergonzoso

Hola! OMG! Oh, por el amor de Dios! Gracias, gracias gracias gracias! Son tan increibles chicos! Me hacen tan increiblemente feliz!

Y quienes me dejan reviews anonimos de verdad, desearia que se crearan una cuenta para poder decirle a cada uno cuanto aprecio su apoyo. Aprecio estos reviews tanto como los que vienen de usuarios de la pagina.

Y bueno, tuve unos cuantos problemas para escribir, tuve que hacer el capitulo hoy porque el Martes y El Miercoles me estaba inscribiendo ene un curso pre-universitario, tan solo imaginense estar siete horas bajo el sol, pasando hambre, que luego se eche a llover como si fuera el fin del mundo y que se vaya la luz, despues nos dijeron que los puntos de venta no funcionaban y tuvimos que volver el dia siguiente...

Va a ser mi trauma!

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Mi vida seria tan buena si tuviera los derechos... Pero no los tengo. Kishimoto es el dueño y creador de Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Vergonzoso**

_—__Que te acepte un regalo no es suficiente, Sasuke. Necesitas hacer más cosas para llamar su atención. —Itachi susurro poco después de que le informara su gran logro y su equivocada interpretación._

_— ¿Mas cosas? Las chicas son problemáticas. —Itachi rió._

_— ¿Sabes? Esa queja en particular no esperaba escucharla mientras tuvieras nueve (*). _

Aquella mañana Uchiha Sasuke estaba teniendo un gran aburrimiento. Iruka, como siempre se encontraba explicando algo que él ya dominaba o sabía gracias a los libros de la gigantesca biblioteca de su familia. A su lado se encontraba Naruto durmiendo sonoramente, algo que no ayudaba a su fastidiado humor. Frunció el ceño mientras le dirigía una mirada asqueada al hilo de baba que surcaba la barbilla del rubio.

_Qué perdedor._

En ese instante noto el asiento vacío que se encontraba adelante. La pequeña Hyuuga no había asistido a clases esa mañana. No le gustaba que estuviera ausente, se sentía… raro, como si le presionaran el pecho y estaba triste sin ninguna razón aparente. Bajo la mirada hasta su cuaderno pensativamente, mientras balanceaba su lápiz entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Hacía poco había terminado de copiar lo último que Iruka había escrito en la pizarra, Tal vez… Él no solía hacer cosas como esas…

—¡Sasuke! —Iruka llamo y él sorprendido levanto la cabeza ligeramente para ver que quería.

— ¿Sí? —Estaba irritado por su distracción.

— ¿Me preguntaba si podías llevarle tus apuntes a Hinata Hyuuga? Amaneció enferma y no ha podido asistir. —Iruka relato y Sasuke hizo lo mejor para ocultar la emoción que lo asalto.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —Pregunto con fingida molestia.

—Porque tus apuntes son los mejores. Además vives cerca de ella.

—Está bien.

Poco después de aquel pequeño intercambio sonó la campana; indicando la salida. Sasuke se acercó a la puerta, esperando ver a Itachi o a su Oka-san esperando para recogerlo; su padre casi nunca venia. Unos pocos minutos después de que tomara asiento en la grama para esperar pudo divisar a su madre en el pórtico, agitando su mano mientras una ancha sonrisa surcaba su rostro de porcelana. Sasuke se acercó con una brillante sonrisa y rio cuando ella acaricio su cabello.

—Sasuke, ¿y ese papel? —Pregunto Miñoto notando por primera vez el pequeño papelito que su retoño sostenía.

—Voy a darle algo a Hinata, esta es su dirección. —Explico brevemente, evitando mirarla…

— ¡¿Una chica?! ¡Mi pequeño está creciendo tan rápido! —Mikoto susurro con emoción mientras literalmente le quitaba de las manos el papelito a Sasuke.

—No es lo que piensas, mamá. —Trato Sasuke de remediar, dándose cuenta de su error muy tarde. — Ella no me gusta. —Rectifico, era peligroso que su madre tuviera ideas raras. Lástima que era tan tarde; su madre ya había visto su sonrojo y como su voz temblaba al decir su nombre, no por nada era Jouunin.

—Mi pequeñito está enamorado…

El cielo se teñía lentamente de tonos morados, rosados, anaranjados y rojizos mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas esmeraldas del horizonte. La brisa movió las ramas de los arboles ligeramente, una hoja acaricio su nariz, haciendo que estornudara.

—Mamá, ¿Esto es necesario? —Cuestiono sosteniendo con resignación unas flores azuladas en su mano izquierda. Juraba que su cara debía verse como un tomate para ese momento.

—Tienes que ser un caballero, Sasuke. Estas visitando a la chica que te gusta. —Mikoto toco la puerta.

—Sólo le voy a dar apuntes, no es la gran cosa. —Que su madre supiera que le gustaba Hinata era, bueno… vergonzoso. Mas si lo forzaba a hacer cosas como esas…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Y simplemente no pude resistirme a poner a Mikoto...

(*): Me parecio que esa era la edad mas adecuada para Sasuke en este fic. Como no mencione nada desde el principio, pense que seria justo decir una edad, y aclarar que sí ha pasado tiempo desde el primer capitulo, es decir, en el segundo cap ya Sasuke tenia nueve años. Perdon por no poner la explicacion antes.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	10. Mariposas

Hola! OMG! Creanme que cuando vi la cantidad de reviews que mi anterior capitulo recibio salte de felicidad por toda mi casa e hice la estrella, con mis nuevas y recientemente adquiridas habilidades gimnastas jajaja!

Muchas gracias a todos, gracias tambien a los anonimos quienes tambien me muestran su apoyo, los aprecio tanto.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Mi vida seria tan buena si tuviera los derechos... Pero no los tengo. Kishimoto es el dueño y creador de Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Mariposas**

Mikoto alzo la mano lentamente para tocar el timbre y Sasuke sintió su rostro enrojecer; si era de vergüenza o molestia, no podría saberlo. El timbre sonó y Sasuke se sintió temblar a pesar del cálido clima que el atardecer proveía, apretó fuertemente las flores azules cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de su madre con un rostro gentil y vestida con un kimono lila. ¡Esa era su oportunidad! ¡Podía deshacerse de las flores mientras su mamá hablaba! Fue fallido, ya que Mikoto, casi como si hubiera leído su mente, agarro su mano y le dio una mirada de advertencia y Sasuke bajo su cabeza, derrotado.

_Tierra, trágame._

—Mikoto, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —La mujer sonrió cálidamente mientras extendía sus brazos, un extraño abrazo interrumpido por el avanzado embarazo de la segunda.

—Sí, Akane. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu embarazo? —Mikoto pregunto animadamente

—Muy bien.

Sasuke miraba a amabas con confusión, ¿Se conocían?

—Mi hijo necesita entregarle unos apuntes a la pequeña Hinata. Además, podemos tomar té como en los viejos tiempos. —Mikoto dijo, dejando ver el cuaderno. Akane los chequeo con el Byakuugan y una vez que estuvo satisfecha con lo que vio les dedico una suave sonrisa.

—Está bien, pasen. —La mujer sonrió y se apartó de la puerta, cediéndoles paso. — Un pequeño y lindo caballero es lo que tenemos aquí. Yo soy la madre de Hinata, Akane, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sasuke la miro un instante, ahora que se fijaba sí se parecían. Esa sonrisa gentil, esos ojos con vetas lavandas… era extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes.

—Sasuke.

¿Por qué rayos le temblaba la voz?

—Ven, sígueme, desde que amaneció mi Hina-chan ha estado muy aburrida y sola, al menos se encuentra mejor que esta mañana; debió comer comida en mal estado, la pobrecita. Le hará mucho bien tu compañía y de seguro apreciara el lindo gesto, además ella ha estado preocupada por los apuntes. —Akane relato y Sasuke se sintió contento y nervioso con lo que oyó al mismo tiempo. Era raro.

Una puerta de madera de cerezo se erguía en rente de él, parte del lujoso acomodado de la casa; la cual era casi tan grande como la suya. Echo una mirada al gran jardín cubierto de pasto, flores y árboles que se extendía fuera de la casa, tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de que la pequeña Hyuuga de cabello azulado y ojos lavandas estaba detrás de esa puerta. Sintió sus manos temblar en anticipación cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a la pequeña Hyuuga aun en sus pijamas sentada en la cama.

—No seas tímido, Sasuke. Ve y salúdala. —Mikoto alentó con su mejor sonrisa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

_¡Rayos!_

Sasuke dio un par de pasos y lanzo una mirada por sobre su hombro. ¿Iban a quedarse allí? Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, con algo de complicidad antes de abandonar la habitación entre risitas. En ese momento, al oir ruido la niña dirigió sus grandes ojos perlados hacia el pequeño Uchiha en frente de ella y sonrió cálidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras observaba el ramo de flores azules cuidadosamente acomodado en la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

—Hola, Sasuke-san. —La pequeña Hyuuga saludo susurrando temblorosamente.

Y ante la mención de su nombre lo único que Sasuke pudo sentir fueron las mariposas revoloteando felizmente en su estómago…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nota: Para quienes preguntaron si pasara la masacre Uchiha la respuesta es no. Este fic no va a tener la masacre Uchiha.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	11. Ternura

Hola! OMG! Creanme decir que fui la persona mas feliz del mundo al ver los review que me dejaron, seria subestimar. De verdad me sacaron risas, sonrisas y de verdad me hicieron sentir apreciada. Muchas gracias...

Muchas gracias a todos, gracias tambien a los anonimos quienes tambien me muestran su apoyo, los aprecio tanto.

Capitulo inspirado por la cancion The Story left Untold by Every Avenue. Aunque este capitulo tan tierno y dulce no tiene nada que ver con la letra, era mas bien la melodia y la voz que me traian las imagenes a la cabeza.

Se las recomiendo profundamente.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, este le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto quien dudo que este dispuesto a darme sus derechos por mis pocos centavitos...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Ternura**

Hinata sonrió en cuanto Sasuke se acercó con pasos lentos a la cama. Era el primer niño que se preocupaba por ella. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era ese hormigueo en su pecho tan cálido? se sentía tan bien…

—Toma. —Sasuke susurro extendiendo las flores azules y el cuaderno a su vista, sus ojos negros se fijaron en el piso de madera como si fuera lo más interesante, sus mejillas rojas. Sasuke sonrió, viendo como ella sonreía al aceptar el obsequio, tal vez la idea de su mamá no era tan mala después de todo; no es como si fuera a decírselo…

—Gracias. Son muy lindas.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunto Sasuke, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

—Hace rato que no he vomitado más. —La pequeña Hinata susurro.

—Entonces ¿por qué no sales de la cama y juegas? —El pequeño Sasuke inquirió.

—No tengo nadie para jugar. —Hinata murmuro tristemente.

—Puedes jugar ahora conmigo. —Sasuke ofreció, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

— ¿Y sí me siento mal de nuevo?

—Yo te cuido. —Sasuke extendió su mano en frente de la sorprendida Hinata. Su sonrisa aunque tan fugaz fue tan dulce y radiante…

Hinata dudo un poco antes de tomar la mano de Sasuke entre la suya y sonreírle cálidamente. Sasuke correspondió con otra sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a pararse y la guiaba fuera del cuarto, se desoriento un poco y volteo a ambos lados hasta que recordó donde se encontraba el gran patio y guio a Hinata hasta afuera corriendo. Sus risas resonaban por aquel gigantesco patio mientras ambos se dejaban caer en el pasto, levantando pedazos de hojas y flores que se habían desprendido de los árboles. Sasuke se sentó al lado de su amiga, una brillante sonrisa en sus labios que se convirtió en una mueca de confusión al ver a Hinata soltar una risita.

—Sasuke-san se ve muy cómico con esa florecita en el cabello. —Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de sacudir su cabeza, su ceño se frunció más al notar que Hinata corría lejos.

— ¡Yo te mostrare quien se ve gracioso cuando te alcance! —Sasuke comenzó a correr.

Ambos se perseguían entre risas, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles y usando sus habilidades ninjas para convertir ese juego de atraparse mutuamente en un buen desafío. Pasaron horas jugando, no importándoles que el sol cayera detrás del horizonte y la luna tomara su lugar, cuando pararon se sentaron a las raíces de un árbol, respirando agitadamente y sin dejar de reír. Sin darse cuenta Hinata se recostó en el hombro de Sasuke; un gesto inocente en el que ninguno vio problema.

—Sasuke-kun, es divertido estar contigo…

Sasuke asintió, aparentando indiferencia, aunque por dentro moría de emoción. Sintió el suave toque de sus labios como de mariposa, gentiles y suaves cuando dejaron un inocente beso en su mejilla y con las mejillas sonrojadas se acomodó sonriente junto a la pequeña, quien había cerrado los ojos…

Akane y Mikoto, habían terminado de hablar y se dirigían a la habitación de la pequeña para buscar a sus retoños.

— ¿Dónde podrán estar? —Susurro Akane con preocupación. Y entonces noto que su compañera veía a través de la ventana con una sonrisa… ¿Tierna?

Y al asomarse vio a los pequeños niños recostados el uno junto al otro con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron entre sí…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	12. Nieve

Hola! Como estan? Soy tan increiblemente feliz, jamas me hubiera imaginado un exito de este calibre cuando comence y la verdad me siento tan feliz. Muchas gracias, son lo maximo!

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, este le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto quien dudo que este dispuesto a darme sus derechos por mis pocos centavitos...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Nieve**

Desde aquel día había transcurrido ya un mes y el clima comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más frio. Aquella mañana las nubes grises cubrían el horizonte y los copos de nieve caían pausadamente desde el cielo, cubriendo el suelo con un manto blanco y prístino. Sasuke se encontraba de camino a la academia, vestido con un grueso suéter y unos pantalones largos a causa del frio.

Desde que ambos niños se habían quedado dormidos el uno junto al otro en el patio de la casona Hyuuga se habían vuelto inseparables y era difícil no verlos juntos. Durante los recesos ambos se escondían en el árbol de cerezo para estar juntos, en los entrenamientos Sasuke practicaba con Hinata; la cual demostraba ser un buen desafío gracias a su taijutsu y al Byakuugan y Sasuke se alegraba de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, tan sólo verla traía aquellas mariposas a su estómago y su corazón latía como loco cuando ella le sonreía.

Durante el receso de aquella fría mañana Sasuke se encontraba caminando a través del inmenso jardín, cuando recibió el golpe de una bola de nieve en su cabeza y escucho una risita traviesa que le pareció bastante conocida. Sonrió suavemente antes de voltear con una bola de nieve en su mano y se encontró confundido al no encontrar a nadie.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos…? —Susurro en voz alta.

—Sasuke-kun, aquí arriba. —Hinata canturreo temblorosamente desde atrás del árbol antes de darle un golpe y hacer que la nieve cayera sobre Sasuke, sus risas estruendosas se escucharon antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de un pequeño Sasuke muy molesto.

— ¡Vas a pagar por eso! ¡Ven acá, cobarde! —Sasuke grito mientras perseguía a la descarada Hyuuga que no paraba de reír mientras corría. La guerra de bolas de nieve comenzó en ese momento y mientras ambos se perseguían el uno al otro riendo se sumergieron en la diversión de aquel instante, ambos disfrutaban estar junto al otro.

Ambos se sentaron en la fría nieve una vez se encontraron cansados pero sonrientes.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun. —La niña llamo suavemente mientras lanzaba un par de kunays a un tronco del árbol, evitaba mirarlo y sus mejillas estaban rojas. — Tú crees que yo… bueno yo… ¿Soy linda?

El pequeño niño Uchiha sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Claro que eres linda, cualquiera que no lo note es un tonto.

La pequeña niña sonrió dulcemente.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, Gracias.

Otra vez aquellas extrañas mariposas…

.

.

Dos días más tarde, Sasuke se encontró extrañado por no encontrar a la pequeña Hinata donde siempre se veían y salió a buscarla. La encontró escondida detrás de un árbol sin hojas, observando hacia… ¿el dobe?

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	13. Celos

Hola! Como estan? Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo! Ustedes son maravillosos e increibles, la verdad me hacen sentir tan feliz que seria una subestimacion decir que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Capitulo inspirado en la cancion Hearts Burts Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine, una excelente cancion. Y la verdad, como en caso de la anterior, la letra no tuvo nada que ver, solo la melodia y la voz...

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**Celos.**

Sasuke apretó sus puños mientras observaba a la pequeña sonreír dulcemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se veía tan ilusionada, tan apenada y feliz? Sentía su sangre hervir con furia ante la imagen que se desarrollaba en frente de sus ojos negros, y aunque deseaba no seguir viendo se quedó allí toda la escena, observando como la pequeña Hyuuga acercaba al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa de idiota mientras se encontraba sentado en la raíz de un árbol. Sus mejillas de porcelana se encontraba rojas y sus pequeñas manos temblaban, le sonrió dulcemente, y en ese momento Sasuke se acercó un poco, queriendo y no queriendo escuchar.

—Na-Naruto-kun — ¿Por qué le temblaba tanto la voz? ¿Por qué con él utilizaba el –kun? A él le había costado mucho tiempo lograr que ella lo tratara con cariño…

— ¿Qué quieres? —Naruto contesto, una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro bronceado.

—Quería felicitarte —La pequeña niña susurro entre tartamudeos poco entendibles, sentándose a un metro del pequeño, el tronco donde el rubio practicaba estaba cubierto de shurikens, de seguro había pasado mucho más de un día practicando ahí, a pesar del clima y de no tener un buen abrigo.

— ¿Eh? Eso, no es necesario. —El niño susurro, con sentimientos mezclados. — No hay nada que felicitar.

—Te equivocas. Tu es-esfuerzo, tu, tu de-dedicación, tu tra-trabajo. Son admirables, Na-Naruto-kun —Ella relato, apenas pudiendo hablar y con la mirada en un rincón, su cuerpo entero temblando y su corazón galopando en su pecho. Sasuke sintió dolor en su pecho, algo extraño, como una gran tristeza que se instalaba en su pecho. No quería seguir escuchando. Oírla decirle cosas así a alguien lo hacía sentir mal.

— ¿Eso crees? —Naruto pregunto emocionado.

—Sí — ¿Acaso a Hinata le gustaba el Dobe?

_No, no quiero…_

—Algún día, cuando sea un Hokague todo el mundo se dará cuenta. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Cuestiono, rascándose la nuca, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hinata.

—Gracias, ¡Hina-chan!

_Yo… realmente no quiero seguir oyendo. _

Y en aquel momento, casi como si lo hubieran oído sus peticiones la campana sonó, anunciando que regresaran a clases. Él camino lentamente, con la mirada pensativa en el cielo gris. La nieve apenas y hacia ruido bajo sus pies, se sentía raro, casi como si estuviera triste y se sentía molesto, aunque no entendía la razón, recordar al chico rubio y a Hinata juntos le hervía la sangre.

_—Nii-san._

_— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió Itachi, paseándose por la cocina mientras se preparaba un sándwich._

_— ¿Sabes? Cuando alguien ve a Hinata, yo me… me da rabia. —Sasuke explico, con las mejillas rojas._

_—Te dan celos. —Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Celos? _

_—Sí, eso quiere decir que tienes miedo de que ella no te preste atención, o de verla con otros niños._

_—Yo no tengo miedo._

_—Como digas, Sasuke _—_Y con ese último comentario el Uchiha mayor salió de la cocina._

_¿Celos, eh? Tal vez si tenga un poco de eso. _Pensó Sasuke, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	14. El cumpleaños de Hinata

Hola! Como estan? Sus reviews me hacen mu feliz y la verdad, me hacen sentir un apoyo y un animo que de verdad necesito. Los resultados de las elecciones de mi pais fueron un gran golpe emocional para mi y ustedes lo hacen, si se quiere algo menos duro.

Muy bien, ya han pasado cuatro dias y eso significa que hay un nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

**El cumpleaños de Hinata**

Desde ese día, Sasuke comenzó a notar muchas cosas, los gestos que la pequeña niña Hyuuga le dirigía a Naruto de vez en cuando, como ella solía emocionase con sus prácticas y aquello hacia que un raro dolor se instalara en su pecho. Se seguían encontrándose como siempre en aquel árbol de cerezo y nada en realidad había cambiado entre ambos, quienes continuaban hablando, jugando y entrenando juntos, pero Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse inseguro con todo aquello. Aquel día, mientras salía de la academia noto a su madre acercarse con un rostro sonriente. Mikoto alboroto su cabello y beso su mejilla con ternura.

El viaje a la casa fue bastante silencioso, cosa que preocupaba a Mikoto. Sasuke solía hablar de lo que pasaba en la academia, a veces, muy tímidamente y vacilante le contaba acerca de la pequeña Hinata. Su silencio era preocupante, más que todo por aquel semblante alicaído y esa mirada gacha, fija en el pasto. Algo no estaba bien.

—Sasuke. —Llamo suavemente.

— ¿Ah?

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata. —Mikoto susurro con una sonrisa. — Akane me dijo que estamos invitados.

_¿El cumpleaños de Hinata?_

_._

Sasuke suspiro suavemente, sintiendo sus manos temblar con nerviosismo ante la puerta de la casona de los Hyuuga, vestido en un grueso abrigo gris con el emblema del clan Uchiha y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Akane, vestida en un tradicional kimono negro con dibujos de flores de cerezo y a Hinata escondiéndose tímidamente detrás de ella hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en el pequeño niño Uchiha, una hermosa sonrisa adorno sus labios infantiles, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado. Sasuke sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más cuando ella tomo suavemente su mano y lo beso en la mejilla para después guiarlo adentro, frente a una gran chimenea, se hicieron paso entre la gente y pronto llegaron a una parte vacia de la mansion. La pequeña Hyuuga sonrio cálidamente antes de detenerse y abrir la puerta que tenia en frente.

Sasuke se sorprendió al encontrar el jardín completamente desprovisto de nieve, y cubierto de pasto y flores por doquier, entonces fue que noto el techo sobre su cabeza, el cual dejaba ver la luna en el cielo.

—Sasuke-kun, este es mi lugar favorito de la casa. —Susurro ella, dejándose caer en el pasto.

—Es un buen lugar.

—Mi Mamá y yo venimos aquí todo el tiempo, es mi lugar favorito para jugar.

—Vaya. —Sasuke contesto, echándole una mirada al lugar— Te-Tengo que darte algo.

— ¿Eh?—Pregunto suavemente la Hyuuga, apenas un susurro.

—Es tu regalo.

—Debió haberte costado dinero, no tenías por qué

—No es nada.

—Pero… —Comenzó la pequeña con dudas

—Nada de peros. Ahora, cierra los ojos. —Sasuke ordeno y con una sonrisa observo como la niña cerro los ojos, acerco su rostro al de la pequeña niña, sus ojos cerrados y su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho. Sentía aquellas mariposas en su estómago revolotear intensamente en su estómago y un suave sentimiento de felicidad burbujeando en su pecho… estaban a apenas centímetros…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado. Y no me odien por dejarlo ahi, por fa

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	15. Lazos

Hola! Como estan? OMG! Gracias gracias gracias gracias. Dios, llore de emocion cuando vi los reviews tan hermosos que me dejaron, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, son los mejores.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

**Lazos**

Aquella noche el viento era frio y la una se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo, rodeada de centenares de centelleantes estrellas. La fragancia de flores inundaba el viento junto con el murmullo de las hojas verdes moviéndose y entre aquel silencio fue que sus labios se presionaron, ligera e inocentemente. Tan suaves como los labios de una mariposa los labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre los de la Hyuuga, sin intenciones más allá de demostrar inocente cariño, un contacto casto que acelero ambos corazones y tiño las mejillas de ambos de rosado. Se separaron después de unos segundos, Sasuke sonreía suavemente de felicidad mientras la miraba en la escasa luz de la luna y pensaba en lo bonita que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios temblando.

Quería hablar pero no podía, las palabras morían en aquel nudo que tenía en su garganta que luchaba por deshacerse en para permitirle el don del habla. Su mirada paro en el pasto, como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo repentinamente, una especie de tristeza se instalaba en su pecho y no tenía la valentía de ver el rostro sonriente de Sasuke, quien esperaba una respuesta a su gesto de afecto. Ella no lo quería de esa forma, ella le gustaba Naruto-kun y ella no quería… no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun…

Y simplemente salió corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos lavanda que no permitió que Sasuke viera y con una velocidad que no pensó que poseía. El niño la miraba irse, preguntándose desconcertado qué había hecho mal.

.

Después de que las vacaciones por invierno terminaran. Sasuke fue a la academia, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en encontrarse con Hinata; Itachi lo miraba con tristeza, sabiendo perfectamente por qué la niña había hecho lo que hizo y no teniendo el corazón de partirle el corazón a su hermanito.

—Hasta luego, Sasuke.

—Practicamos cuando salga de la academia, nii-san.

Durante el recreo Sasuke fue al árbol de cerezos a esperar que Hinata fuera allí. Ella no asistió ese día.

Tampoco al siguiente…

Ni las semanas que siguieron…

Muchas veces la encontraba sola, como antes, leyendo aquel libro de medicina. Otras veces, muchas veces, en realidad la encontraba dirigiendo miradas llenas de tristeza a su dirección, algo que le causaba gran dolor, muchas veces hablaban y jugaban; casi como si nada hubiera pasado pero no era lo mismo algo era diferente entre ellos y eso se mantuvo durante meses, años y aunque era doloroso, Sasuke ocultaba sus sentimientos; los cuales seguían siendo tanto o más fuertes que antes y aunque su relación con Hinata era tan cercana, siendo mejores amigos, quería más que eso y le dolía saber que no podía tenerlo.

Y cuando aquel árbol de cerezos donde solían encontrarse floreció en primavera unos años después, su lazo fue puesto a prueba…

—Y este es el Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y… —Iruka pauso, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él — Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado. Y no me odien por dejarlo ahi, por fa

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	16. Sentir

Hola! Como estan? Mori y resucite otra vez gracias a la felicidad. Dios, mori de emocion cuando vi sus hermosos review, de verdad muchisimas gracias. Y tambien a los anonimos sus reviews son muy apreciados y la verdad me encantaria poder contestarles.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

**Sentir**

_¿El dobe, Hinata y yo en un equipo?_

Hacia un par de minutos que habían anunciado su equipo gennin e Iruka aún continuaba anunciando a los equipos que se graduaban ese año, cosa a la que Sasuke le restó importancia; simplemente se quedó viendo el rostro de Hinata, fijándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas y su hermosa sonrisa y sintió una ligera rabia al saber que aquello no era su causa. Suspiro suavemente, apenas notando el ruido que hacían sus fanáticas al lamentarse por no estar con él. Niñas molestas; sus esfuerzos en vez de mermar con el tiempo, fueron incrementándose y el infierno se desato cuando una de las niñas, la que tenía cabello raro color rosado y ojos verdes lo encontró junto a Hinata y a él un día bajo el árbol de cerezo, justamente el día en que él le entrego la pulsera —La cual por cierto, Hinata seguía usando—.

Diablos. De sólo recordar los llantos.

Uh…

El sol brillaba con ligereza por sobre el pasto y flores cuya fragancia llenaba el aire. Hinata y Sasuke caminaban juntos de regreso a casa; desde hace un par de años el Uchiha había comenzado a acompañar a la pequeña Hyuuga a su casa, a veces quedándose hasta que anochecía.

—Tenemos como sensei a un loco de remate —Susurro Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, no deberías. —Reprendió Hinata levemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas

— ¿Qué? No es como si estuviera mintiendo. Esta loco. —Se defendió Sasuke con una leve sonrisa. —Además, tú concuerdas conmigo. Así que no seas hipócrita. —Sonrió al ver como las mejillas de la aludida se teñían de un rojo más intenso.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un tiempo en una de las praderas que habían descubierto, y que nadie más parecía conocer, era un lugar bastante pacifico, cubierto de flores y con una gran cascada donde solían nadar a veces. Ambos se encontraban entrenando entre risas, dirigiendo golpes sin la intención de causar daño alguno y a veces persiguiéndose entre sí practicando velocidad. En una de esas carreras Hinata no noto una de las raíces de uno de los árboles y tropezó, cayendo a tierra.

.

— ¿Me puedes explicar, de nuevo, como fue que no viste una raíz de tres metros de largo? —Susurro Sasuke juguetonamente, volteando hacia atrás para ver el rostro de su preciada carga.

—Cállate. —Siseo Hinata.

Sasuke sonrio.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra estar contigo en el equipo, Sasuke-kun

—A mí también, Hinata.

Sus brazos se encontraban en sus muslos, y ella se aferraba con ambos brazos a su cuello. Él sonrió suavemente, disfrutando de aquellas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Aquel no era más que un contacto inocente, casi tierno y aun así, se sentía tan agradable tenerla así. Suspiro suavemente, tan solo escuchando el sonido de sus pasos en el pasto húmedo. La luna se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte, ocupando su lugar en el cielo nocturno junto a centenares de estrellas en el cielo azul oscuro.

—Hinata, ya… oh —Volteo para ver a la niña que llevaba en brazos y abrió ligeramente sus ojos antes de sonreír ligeramente.

_Está dormida_

Sonrió con ternura mientras veía como Akane le abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar. Dejo suavemente a Hinata en la cama, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se quedaran en su rostro. Se veía tan preciosa con su rostro pacifico, aquella sonrisa en sus labios rosados, un ángel, era todo lo que podía pensar para compararla. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras se inclinaba suavemente y depositaba un ligero beso en su frente.

—Duerme bien, Hinata.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado. Un capitulo suave y tierno.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	17. El equipo 7

Hola! Como estan? Amo sus reviews, ¿se los habia dicho? De verdad me hacen sentir tan bien. Y ademas agradesco a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a fav y alertas de verdad los aprecio mucho, igual que los anonimos. Adoro a mis lectores!

Debo anunciar que hoy publicare un one-shot y calculando deberia estar disponible para leer mañana. Me gustaria que lo leyeran si no es mucho pedir, porfa siii?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII**

**El equipo 7**

Sasuke se encontraba debajo de un arbusto, tenía a Hinata a su lado y juntos observaban como Naruto lanzaba golpes torpes a su sensei, quien no hacía más que bloquearlo como si este no fuera nada. Hinata estaba preocupada, tomando briznas de pasto entre sus dedos y retorciéndolas, sin apartar sus ojos de Naruto y ante este gesto Sasuke resoplo. Pronto seria su turno de atacar, no tenían tiempo de distraerse, una vez Naruto estuviera fuera era turno de ambos. Y entonces ocurrió, Naruto fue lanzado al lago que tenía el terreno de entrenamiento; fue entonces que ambos se pusieron en acción.

Corriendo velozmente, ambos se lanzaron al punto ciego del hombre de cabello en punta y este bloqueo los ataques de ambos como si nada. Cada patada y cada golpe, incluso el Byakuugan resulto inefectivo, golpes y patadas volaban entre ambos y aun así el jounnin era capaz de bloquearlo con relativa facilidad. Combos que ambos habían trabajado durante años eran rechazados y su intento acabo cuando Hinata fue pateada a un lado y Sasuke enterrado, literalmente. Sasuke apretó los dientes con frustración, mientras intentaba moverse y encontraba que era incapaz de hacerlo.

¿Qué podían hacer?

.

Las doce del mediodía tocaron el campo de pasto y árboles en que los tres ninjas recién graduados se encontraban. Naruto se encontraba atado a uno de los troncos, por haber intentado robar un almuerzo, Sasuke resoplo pensando que ese idiota no tenía cerebro y que de tenerlo debía ser muy pequeño. Y también, resoplo con irritación por pensar que aunque lo repugnaba debía hacer equipo con él; era la única forma, sus esfuerzos en conjunto con Hinata eran defectuosos, necesitaban un tercer elemento y preferiblemente que este estuviera en su mejor forma, no quejándose por el hambre.

—Toma, Naruto-kun —Susurro Hinata moviendo su comida en dirección del niño rubio. Sosteniendo los palillos temblorosamente. Sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡No hagas eso!

—Somos un equipo, Sasuke-kun. Tenemos que trabajar como tal. —Susurro Hinata y Sasuke bajo la mirada y asintió.

—Mejor dale de mi comida. Yo ya comí suficiente. Vigilare que Kakashi no esté cerca. Apresúrate.

Y Sasuke se alejó un poco, fingiendo que vigilaba pero en realidad con los ojos negros fijos en como delicada y tiernamente Hinata dejaba caer la comida en la boca de Naruto y gruño sonoramente. No gustándole para nada la escena ni las sensaciones de rabia e impotencia que esta traía. ¿A quién le importaba si ella le daba comida en la boca? A él no. Eso era seguro. ¿A quién le importaba esa mirada de felicidad y ternura que ella le dedicaba al rubio? Gruño una segunda vez, esta vez completamente fastidiado.

.

Hinata Suspiro con nerviosismo mientras observaba a todos los lados. Su primera misión, realmente no podía contener los nervios que la azotaban mientras esperaba la llegada del cliente, sus manos temblaban de manera ostensible. Y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteo para notar unos hermosos ojos ónices que la miraban con calidez.

—Lo harás bien. No te preocupes —Susurro suavemente.

Hinata suspiro ligeramente, sintiendo aquel extraño sentimiento de calidez en su pecho. Sasuke siempre había sido muy servicial, muy tierno, muy detallista. Recordaba como de pequeño le regalo flores y aquella pulsera, y además siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y pasaba todo el tiempo con ella. Le gustaba tanto tener a Sasuke a su lado. Y era egoísta, porque sabía que él la quería y que ella nunca podría quererlo de vuelta. Ella quería a Naruto.

Pero bien dicen; nunca digas nunca.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado. Un capitulo suave y tierno.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	18. Proteger

Hola! Como estan? Amo sus reviews, de verdad los amo. Me siento tan bien. Muchas gracias, de verdad, los aprecio tanto.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Proteger**

El sol se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte, logrando hacer que sus rayos aclaran la visión de nuestros ninjas recién graduados. Caminaban lentamente por el bosque, el cual se encontraba lleno de neblina y ofrecía un espectáculo un tanto tétrico con todos los sonidos de los animales alrededor. Era un día particularmente frio, y con fuertes amenazas de lluvia en el horizonte, Naruto se dedicaba a quejarse por lo increíblemente aburrida que era esta misión y aunque Sasuke y en una misma corriente de pensamientos se mantuvieron en silencio. La verdad, las misiones de rango D eran tan simples y carentes de desafío que la sangre de los gennins hervía por un desafío; cosa que creyeron conseguir cuando les fue asignada esa misión rango C; mas hasta el momento lo único que habían hecho era conocer el bosque y sus profundidades. Nada que requiriera ni una pizca de su entrenamiento.

Y tenían entendido que su misión era simplemente ayudar a un pueblo vecino a transportar alimentos, lo único que tendrían que ahuyentar eran simples ladrones o algún ninja de muy bajo rango y casi sin entrenamiento.

_— ¿Ne, Sasuke-kun? —Pregunto Hinata volteando para verlo fijamente. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el árbol donde se encontraban cada día, sobre el húmedo pasto. Había pasado un tiempo desde la fiesta de Hinata y aquel tímido y tierno beso infantil y las cosas comenzaban a mejorar entre ambos chicos. Ya se les veía jugando como antes y tratándose como antes._

_— ¿Qué? —Inquirió suavemente._

_—No es nada. —Susurro._

_— ¿Te sigue doliendo la rodilla? —Cuestiono Sasuke, volteándose a verla, la pequeña negó. Ella se había caído hacia poco mientras jugaban, a veces Sasuke se sorprendía con su habilidad para caerse de las maneras más bizarras.__ —No puedo creer que seas tan torpe. Con ese sentido de equilibrio no duraras un segundo en un campo de batalla.__—Aseguro Sasuke con confianza__._

_—Yo de verdad tengo que mejorar eso, lo siento. Yo no…_

_—Por eso mientras lo mejoras yo te voy a proteger, Hinata —Sasuke sonrió._

_—No es necesario. _

_—Quiero hacerlo. _

_— ¿Lo prometes?_

_—Es una promesa. —Susurro llevándose una mano al corazón._

_¿Por qué recuerdo esto de todos modos?_

Hacía poco habían llegado al pueblo y se encontraban transportando los alimentos. Hasta el momento, era un viaje tranquilo.

Hinata iba en frente de él y sólo tomo aquella mirada para ver como un grupo de ladrones se acercaba torpemente hasta el cargamento, cuchillos en sus manos. Hinata utilizo su Byakuugan para acabar con tres de ellos, Naruto uso sus clones para derribar a dos y Sasuke se ocupó de cuatro. Lo que los gennin no notaron fue que el líder se ocultaba entre las sombras; este era un ninja renegado de la Hoja que guardaba cierto rencor contra la aldea y se había propuesto entorpecer cualquier misión en donde esta estuviera involucrada. Y había tenido la suerte de encontrarse un grupo de gennins. Perfecto.

Ataco rápidamente, sosteniendo un kunay en su mano y dirigiéndose a la que parecía la miembro más frágil del equipo por el punto ciego…

_— ¿Lo prometes?_

_—Es una promesa. —Susurro llevándose una mano al corazón._

Y eso fue lo único que paso por la mente de Sasuke mientras veía como el kunay agresor se hundía en la suave piel del hombro de la Hyuuga. Reacciono rápido, corriendo y asestando una patada letal a la mandíbula del ninja. Se volteó con preocupación y agitación en los ojos, tomando el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos y suprimiendo su pánico al ver sangre.

Había tanta sangre…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	19. Miedos

Hola! Como estan? Amo sus reviews, de verdad los amo. Muchas gracias, de verdad, los aprecio tanto. Y lamento no haber actualizado el jueves. No crean que me olvide o me descuide. Sino que ese dia tuve una montaña de tareas por hacer, tanto del pre-Universitario como de mi liceo y no pude completarlas a tiempo. De verdad, disculpenme, y les agradezco sus reviews de verdad los aprecio demasiado.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XIX**

**Miedos**

Sasuke tenía la cabeza gacha en la sala de espera del Hospital. A su lado se encontraba sentado Naruto y un poco más allá, a unos tres asientos, se encontraba el sensei de ambos.

Aun tenia aquellos momentos grabados con fuego en su memoria, la adrenalina aun corría presurosa por su sangre. Recordaba haberla dejado caer sobre el pasto húmedo mientras intentaba parar la sangre con los brazos temblorosos; la angustia y la preocupación no le dejaban pensar con claridad, de su mente se borró cualquier pensamiento de buscar ayuda y cegado por el pánico uso lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios torpemente. En lo único que se centraba era en que había demasiada sangre, demasiado color rojo en sus claras ropas lavanda y en su rostro níveo. Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos, recordaba haber escuchado una disculpa de su sensei, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la caravana y quien había sido atacado por igual. La voz de Naruto, llamar tristemente a Hinata para que despertara y la angustia en esos ojos azul claro.

Después simplemente recordaba haberse dejado caer en la silla de plástico de hospital y quedarse ahí con aquel sentimiento en la boca de su estómago. Le había fallado, había prometido protegerla y le había fallado.

Naruto se había ido hacia poco, la verdad poco le había importado el motivo y tan solo se quedó allí con sus ropas ensangrentadas, las cuales no se había tomado la molestia de cambiar en su desesperación. Se consolaba con saber que ella estaría bien, que no había sido una herida tan grave y que tan solo dejaría una ligera cicatriz en su hombro derecho. Pero necesitaba verla, y no se movería hasta ver esos ojos luna abrirse y esa sonrisa.

En ese momento Naruto volvió, en sus manos habían unas flores rosadas, unos claveles y una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro.

En el momento en que anunciaron su equipo, se instaló aquel temor en su corazón. Ese miedo de que si Hinata comenzaba a recibir atención del rubio comenzara a perder importancia para ella y lentamente había comenzado a ver los indicios. Sonrisas, miradas, preocupación y ahora estas flores. Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso; parecía casi natural sentirse de esa manera.

Es decir, ¿por qué ella lo quería a él? él ni siquiera la había notado hasta ese momento. Él no sabía nada de ella; no sabía cuál era su flor favorita, la camelia, ni su comida preferida la sopa de Miso blanco, de aquel habito de morderse el labio cuando quería decir algo, de aquellos gestos que hacia sin darse cuenta, tampoco sabía que ella adoraba el invierno y jugar en la nieve, mucho menos sabia de aquel sueño de ser ninja médico. Tampoco nadie sabía que ella adoraba bailar, pero que era muy tímida para hacerlo, que ella odiaba las tormentas eléctricas porque tenía miedo de los rayos, y que odiaba ser tan torpe. Él no la conocía ni siquiera la mitad de lo que él la conocía y aun así él tenía su amor.

.

Al despertarse, más tarde, cerca del atardecer. Hinata encontró que Sasuke se había quedado a dormir en una incómoda silla del Hospital y los claveles rosados en su cómoda con una nota. Sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro durmiente de Sasuke y se acercó a la cómoda para tomar la nota y cuando la leyó sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió brillantemente.

_Mejórate pronto, ttebayo' Espero que te gusten las flores._

_Naruto._

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	20. Mitades

Hola! Como estan? Amo sus reviews, ¿se los habia dicho? Los adoro chicos! de verdad, sus reviews me dan muchos animos. creo que bajare el ritmo de las actualizaciones a una por semana, debido a que tengo bastantes cosas por hacer, como sea apenas termine mi liceo me pondre al dia con ello y termina pronto yay! termina el 7/12 y sere libre como el viento.

Hoy publico un nuevo fic

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino seria asquerosamente rica y ni siquiera sabria español.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XX**

**Mitades**

Cuando era pequeña, jamás fue muy valiente o brillante. Siempre fue la niña temerosa que se escondía detrás de un libro en el patio de la academia, callada y sin amigos. Esa niña que admiraba a Naruto y que le dolía verlo tan solo, esa niña que tenía demasiado miedo de expresar su afecto. Su cariño. Y mientras observaba a los dos chicos que tenían los lugares más importantes en su vida entrenar para escalar arboles sin las manos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo cobarde y temerosa que aún seguía siendo. Era incapaz de hacer una decisión. Incapaz de deshacerse de aquella confusión que la atormentaba. Las atenciones que Naruto recién empezaba a tener con ella; las flores, las sonrisas, invitarla a comer eran todo lo que había querido y más que esos ojos azul zafiro la notaran, pero…

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, el chico que siempre había estado a su lado y que sabía todo de ella, el chico que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago con sus sonrisas, que la sacaba de los aprietos, que se burlaba de ella y su torpeza pero que siempre la terminaba ayudando de todas formas, el que siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Ese chico que tenía un lugar en su corazón más grande del que podría describir con palabras y que era también la fuente de muchos de sus dolores de cabeza.

Suspiro suavemente notando el cielo que se teñía de anaranjado conforme el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas esmeraldas. Pronto seria de noche y tendrían que volver a la casa de Tazuna.

.

Un trueno retumbo en el horizonte, iluminando brevemente el cielo oscuro. Hinata dio un pequeño salto. Había tenido la mala suerte de despertarse en medio de la noche por el sonido de uno de esos truenos y en ese entonces se encontraba temblando fuertemente debajo de las mantas, agarrándolas con suficiente fuerza como para romperlas. Susurro un par de juramentos, sus ojos incapaces de despegarse del cielo, a la espera de la próxima centella.

—Sabes que es un miedo tonto ¿verdad? —Una voz que conocía muy bien le susurro.

—Eres un idiota.

—Es solo ruido y luz, lo sabes y aun así te asustas de ello.

—Cállate.

Sasuke sonrió, acercándose a la cama, sus ojos podían ver bastante bien en la oscuridad y notaba la trémula figura de la chica bajo los cobertores. Una vez estuvo allí se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, dejando que su mentón reposara en su cabeza y que ella se acunara en su pecho. Solían hacer esto mucho cuando eran más niños, cuando había una tormenta él la abrazaba así y ella se tranquilizaba.

—A veces pienso que finges que aun tienes miedo para que yo haga esto. — Susurro divertido, oliendo la fragancia de sus cabellos.

—Sabes que no es así. —Ella susurro, levantándose y arrodillándose en frente de él. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que tan solo simples milímetros los separaban, su respiración acariciaba sus labios, haciendo que escalofríos bajaran por su espina.

Fue tan sólo un instante antes de que ella volviera a la posición en la que estaba antes, acurrucada en su pecho. Él acaricio sus hebras negras, tratando de deshacerse de ese cosquilleo en sus labios y de esa cesación en su espalda

Noto que su peso se acrecentaba y al mirar abajo noto que ella estaba dormida. Sonrió suavemente y se recostó junto con ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura y dejándose dominar por el sueño_._

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado. Un capitulo suave y tierno.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	21. Entender

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad amo sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio mucho todo su apoyo y comprension. La verdad me hubiera gustado haber publicado ayer pero mi computadora decidio que seria bonito jugar con mi paciencia y tuve que recuperar mi bello sistema, y ademas cuando me las arregle para tenerla funcionando como debia encontre que se me borro el capitulo y no pude reescribirlo como queria hasta el tecer intento y para entonces era muy tarde y tenia que estudiar para un examen. De verdad me disculpo por eso, y lamento que pasara, tratare que no se repita.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto el cual tienen una imaginacion increible.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XXI**

**Entender**

Aquella mañana despertó en el cálido abrazo de Sasuke, quien tenía su cara enterrada en su cuello y cuya acompasada respiración le daba ligeras cosquilleas. Se había despertado hace poco, debido a esa misma sensación y por la oscuridad del cuarto supo que aún era de noche, y según sus cálculos, eran cerca de las cuatro o tal vez cinco de la mañana. Se acomodó en los brazos de Sasuke, tratando de saborear aquel extraño sentimiento de comodidad, seguridad y calidez que la atrapaba. Aquellas mariposas en su estómago no paraban de revolotear de manera confortable. Cerro suavemente los ojos mientras se estiraba y tocaba una de las flores rosadas que reposaban en su cómoda; la imagen de unos brillantes ojos azul zafiro dejándose ver en su mente dejo escapar una temblorosa respiración mientras se sentaba y miraba a través de la ventana, aliviada de encontrar que la tormenta había terminado y que el único rastro visible de que algunas vez había ocurrido eran las brillantes gotas de agua del verde pasto y se quedó con la mirada fija en ese resplandor.

Era poco antes del amanecer y el sol comenzaba a aparecer detrás de las montañas esmeraldas. Había pasado una semana desde que enfrentaron a aquel monstruo, Zabuza y aun mientras revivía esos momentos le parecía casi irreal, la emoción, el nerviosismo, el miedo y la fascinación, todo se mezclaba mientras observaba la increíble pelea entre los Jounnins. Aun en sus recuerdos, no podía evitar admirar aquella escena.

Y sabiendo que era muy probable que los enemigos volvieran a aparecer trato de apaciguar su nerviosismo antes de echar una última mirada cálida al rostro durmiente de Sasuke y salir de la habitación, cualquier rastro de sueño disipado de su mente. No se sentía lista. Su sensei les había dicho que estaba orgulloso del progreso que habían hecho, pero ella no sentía tal progreso, muy a pesar de que ella fue la primera en subir al árbol y que se sintió orgullosa de ello, no se sentía lista y no ayudaba para nada aquel intranquilidad que le atenazaba el corazón.

Fue entonces que noto la figura que tenía un enmarañado cabello rubio acercarse a ella. Se sonrojo cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado en el pasto. Su mano alcanzo suavemente la suya, apenas tocándola suavemente. Era una sonrisa zorruna.

—Todo estará bien. —La voz de Naruto susurro, una sonrisa aseguradora en sus labios que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y sus mejillas se sonrojaran. — ¿Tienes fiebre? —Dijo el ingenuo chico, posando una mano en su frente.

—N-no.

De alguna manera todo aquello se sentía mal, incorrecto. Pero ella no podía entender porque, este era Naruto, el rubio chico de hermosos ojos del que había estado enamorada desde que era pequeña, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera cuando él se acercaba lentamente a ella, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios a apenas milímetros de los suyos? ¿Por qué? Y entonces sus labios la tocaron, suave y tiernamente, pero para ella el contacto se sentía vacío, y aquel beso no evocaba aquellas sensaciones maravillosas con las que había soñado; las mariposas en el estómago, la sensación de que se detenía el tiempo, nada parecía cuadrar mientras sus labios se rozaban y sólo sentía esa sensación incorrecta, vacía que se dispersaba por su cuerpo. No se sentía bien.

Y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que no amaba a Naruto…

—Hinata… —Esa voz era de… ¡Sasuke!

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	22. Llorar

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad amo sus comentarios. Y antes de que deseen matarme tenia que hacer mi tesis de quinto año a mano, si, y tenia que entregar el primer capitulo y ademas un trabajo del petroleo para quimica. Mi pobre mano derecha jamas volvera a ser igual, por suerte escribo en la computadora solo con la izquierda. Pasando de mi patetica excusa o remedo de... realmente lo siento, no debi haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Como compensacion el capitulo es mas largo de lo usual.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto el cual tienen una imaginacion increible.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XXI**

Llorar

Sintió su pecho oprimirse cuando noto la mirada llena de dolor que Sasuke le dirigía. Sus ojos brillaban con la ira y los celos que conocía muy bien y que la hacían sentir culpable. Lo entendía, entendía aquellos celos y aquel dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, y realmente eso le hacía extrañar la mirada tierna y dulce que él a veces le regalaba, en aquellas ocasiones en que la notaba distraía y pensaba que no lo veía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se sentía como una ciega, una tonta. ¿Cómo podía ignorar aquellas mariposas en su estómago, esas cálidas sensaciones?

Aquel día era opaco, un cielo lleno de neblina la saludaba y hacia que todo se viera tétrico, que los arboles proyectaran sombras terroríficas, y saber que se dirigía a una batalla con uno de los ninjas más poderosos que había visto en acción no le tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Suprimió el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda y trato de concentrarse en lo que debía; necesitaba concentrarse en su objetivo, en su misión y tratar de ser tan útil como pudiera. Sus problemas románticos podían esperar, sus problemas personales debían esperar.

Sin embargo, aquel mal presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila.

Y mientras miraba el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, simplemente rezo porque sus miedos fueran infundados.

.

Sintió la angustia atenazarle el corazón. Y su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente, apresada por aquel miedo que la cegaba al notar aquel bulto en el suelo de concreto del puente. Y corrió… tan rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían, casi sin notar las lágrimas que le abnegaban los plateados ojos.

_Que no sea ninguno de ellos…_

_Que no sea ninguno de ellos…_

Y eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente, como un mantra. Apenas noto a Naruto con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos empuñadas, aquella infinito dolor en esos ojos zafiro…

**_No…_**

Y entonces noto la camisa azul, y la ropa que Sasuke siempre usaba, teñidas de rojo por la sangre. Sintió que el mundo sucumbía a su alrededor, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos al observar a su amigo, no más que eso, su compañero cubierto de cortes, y con algunas agujas aun clavadas en sus brazos. Se veía tan terrible, tan mal, tan incorrecto. Aquellos ojos sin chispa que la miraban de vuelta la hacían querer vomitar y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando en su pecho, bajo la mirada apenada del hombre que debían proteger.

Y los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente, como un desfile de momentos felices.

_—Toma. —Sasuke susurro extendiendo las flores azules y el cuaderno a su vista, sus ojos negros se fijaron en el piso de madera como si fuera lo más interesante, sus mejillas rojas. Sasuke sonrió, viendo como ella sonreía al aceptar el obsequio_

_—Gracias. Son muy lindas._

_— ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunto Sasuke, sentándose a un lado de la cama._

_—Hace rato que no he vomitado más. —La pequeña Hinata susurro._

_—Entonces ¿por qué no sales de la cama y juegas? —El pequeño Sasuke inquirió._

_—No tengo nadie para jugar. —Hinata murmuro tristemente._

_—Puedes jugar ahora conmigo. —Sasuke ofreció, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa._

_— ¿Y sí me siento mal de nuevo?_

_—Yo te cuido. —Sasuke extendió su mano en frente de la sorprendida Hinata. Su sonrisa aunque tan fugaz fue tan dulce y radiante…_

_._

_Sasuke se sorprendió al encontrar el jardín completamente desprovisto de nieve, y cubierto de pasto y flores por doquier, entonces fue que noto el techo sobre su cabeza, el cual dejaba ver la luna en el cielo._

_—Sasuke-kun, este es mi lugar favorito de la casa. —Susurro ella, dejándose caer en el pasto._

_—Es un buen lugar._

_—Mi Mamá y yo venimos aquí todo el tiempo, es mi lugar favorito para jugar._

_—Vaya. —Sasuke contesto, echándole una mirada al lugar— Te-Tengo que darte algo._

_— ¿Eh?—Pregunto suavemente la Hyuuga, apenas un susurro._

_—Es tu regalo._

_—Debió haberte costado dinero, no tenías por qué_

_—No es nada._

_—Pero… —Comenzó la pequeña con dudas_

_—Nada de peros. Ahora, cierra los ojos. —Y lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento sobre su rostro, era agradable, debido al frio de la noche. Fue entonces que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, tan ligeros e inocentes como una mariposa, demostrando cariño. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón se aceleró._

_Quería hablar pero no podía, las palabras morían en aquel nudo que tenía en su garganta que luchaba por deshacerse en para permitirle el don del habla. Su mirada paro en el pasto, como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo repentinamente, una especie de tristeza se instalaba en su pecho y no tenía la valentía de ver el rostro sonriente de Sasuke, quien esperaba una respuesta a su gesto de afecto. Ella no lo quería de esa forma, ella le gustaba Naruto-kun y ella no quería… no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun…_

_Y simplemente salió corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos lavanda que no permitió que Sasuke viera y con una velocidad que no pensó que poseía. El niño la miraba irse, preguntándose desconcertado qué había hecho mal_.

**_Fui una tonta…_**

._ — ¡Inuzuka! ¿Qué crees que haces? —Grito Sasuke molesto y acercándose al chico perro. Su mirada podría matar. Y notar como el Inuzuka tomaba la mano de Hinata no ayudaba para nada a disminuir su hostilidad._

_En ese momento, Hinata sonrió dulcemente. No entendiendo por qué le gustaba tanto la mirada de celos en sus ojos._

**_Tan Tonta…_**

_— ¿Te quedarías conmigo siempre? —Pregunto ella, con su mirada perdida en el azul cielo._

_— ¿A qué la pregunta?_

_—Responde, por favor._

_—No tengo planeado ir a ninguna parte. —Sasuke contesto, dirigiéndola una extraña mirada._

_— ¿Podrías prometerlo?_

_Sasuke enarco una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros y con una media sonrisa se acercó a donde ella se encontraba sentada, a unos pocos metros del árbol donde hace segundos reposaba de lo más cómodamente._

_—Me quedare contigo siempre. —Hinata asintió. — Lo prometo._

…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y por favor no me maten, conocen el anime.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	23. Frustración

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad amo sus comentarios. Bueno, capitulo escrito por telefono debido a que mi laptop se me cayo de la cama y se le rompió la pantalla, de verdad agradezco a todos su gran apoyo, los quiero muchisimo y este esfuerzo lo hago por ustedes y por mi amor por la escritura.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXIII**

**Frustración**

_¿Sigo vivo?_ Sasuke pensó, notando que aquel estupor cálido que le adormeció los sentidos desaparecía. Abrió lentamente los ojos, tomando vacilantes inhalaciones de aire. En seguida noto la luz cegadora que le lastimo los ojos y supuso que estaba en un hospital. Se sentó, con algo de trabajo y reviso lentamente sus heridas, notando que estas en realidad no eran tan graves y evitaban cualquier órgano vital. Algunas de ellas eran profundas, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. En una esquina de su visión, noto colores brillantes, que resaltaban en la aborrecible pintura blanca y el plano color verde del piso de cerámica. Eran flores. Dio un resoplido, y una traviesa sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Hinata. Siempre tan detallista.

Y entonces la detestable memoria de verla besándose con ese idiota volvió con venganza y un gruñido escapo de sus labios, la fogosa ira en su interior revivida por aquella memoria. Susurro un juramento y lentamente se sentó hasta que sus piernas se balancearon sobre el piso. Iría a entrenar, tal vez así despejaría su mente.

¿Por qué Hinata lo quería a él?

¿Qué tenía el de especial?

La luz del sol tocaba con ligereza su rostro abnegado por la furia. Se encontraba en aquel bosque donde Naruto y el habían entrenado para escalar árboles, solo que esta vez lucia mas demacrado, mas arruinado y sucio a causa de su entrenamiento. Lo que antes eran briznas de pasto verde y saludable y arboles altos y frondosos ahora no eran más que restos calcinados por su bola de fuego. En ese momento se encontraba lanzando kunays a sus clones transformados en ese idiota. No podía evitar el increíble placer que sentía al escuchar los gritos que resonaban en aquel solitario bosque. Sin embargo, pronto se encontró frunciendo el ceño, notando que incluso aquello no funcionaba para aliviar su rabia y su dolor. Sus manos ardían con el deseo imperante de chocar contra algo, de golpear, de destruir.

Sus puños chocaban sin compasión contra la madera. Una y otra y otra vez. Sus manos ya se encontraban doloridas, y algunas astillas se clavaron en la piel, haciendo que sangrara. Pero no le preocupaba aquel dolor físico, le daba la bienvenida, aliviando en el sus frustraciones, su rabia y su dolor emocional.

_— ¿Te quedarías conmigo siempre? —Ella pregunto, sus hermosos ojos fijos en los suyos. _

_— ¿A qué la pregunta?_

_—Responde, por favor._

_—No tengo planeado ir a ninguna parte. —Sasuke contesto, dirigiéndola una extraña mirada._

_— ¿Podrías prometerlo?_

_Sasuke enarco una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros y con una media sonrisa se acercó a donde ella se encontraba sentada, a unos pocos metros del árbol donde hace segundos reposaba de lo más cómodamente._

_—Me quedare contigo siempre —Ella asintió — Lo prometo. _

Y, al parecer, esa promesa sería su cruz.

Sus manos temblaban ostensiblemente, teñidas de un color rojo desagradable. Cayó de rodillas, respirando pesadamente. Ella lo quería a él. Ella quería al rubio de ojos azules idiota.

Ella quería a Naruto Uzumaki.

Y teniendo eso en mente, grito con todas sus fuerzas…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y no se pongan tristes, mejorara, creo.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	24. Conflictos

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los adoro, los adoro! Capitulo mas largo de lo habitual, es que cuando lo vi me dije que no queria quitarle nada fr lo que tenia, ya que le quitaria la esencia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a aquellos que me agregaron a fav y alertas.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Conflictos**

Sus manos temblaban ostensiblemente mientras caminaba a la casa del constructor de puentes, que era donde su equipo se hospedaría hasta que el puente estuviera terminado; en un estimado de un mes. Dejaba caer gotas de sangre por donde pasaba, ya que no se había molestado en atender sus manos. El pasto crujía suavemente bajo sus sandalias, y el viento acariciaba suavemente su rostro que ya lucia más tranquilo. Sonrió amargamente, mientras los observaba hablar a lo lejos. El rubio de ojos azules tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras la veía, estaba lejos, y no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero qué importaba, verlos juntos era como una estocada al corazón. Sonrió tristemente, y se dio media vuelta, internándose en el bosque.

De haberse quedado allí por más tiempo, hubiera notado como el rostro del rubio se entristecía.

.

—Me gusta otra persona —Susurro suavemente. Se sentía... Tenía una oleada de sentimientos confusos luchando por dominancia bajo la superficie. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de extraño alivio imperaba por sobre todas ellas.

El chico en frente de ella se quedó quieto, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada que la rivalizaba. Arranco un par de briznas de pasto y luego le dirigió una brillante sonrisa, que no llego a sus ojos.

—Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Cre-Creo que sí.

Aquel era un amargo premio de consolación. Podía sentir el dolor en su interior, casi insoportable. Pero sonrió, por ella, sabiendo que ella era noble y no le gustaba hacerlo sufrir.

.

— ¡Maldición! —Sasuke grito lleno de rabia. No podía soportarlo. En su mente se repetían como una macabra película donde observaba una y otra vez como los labios de ella tocaban suavemente los de él.

Y entonces ella apareció, había salido corriendo en la esperanza de alcanzarlo. Lo había visto a unos metros de distancia e inmediatamente lo siguió, preocupada porque aún no le habían dado de alta. Sus blancos ojos aterrizaron en él, quien se encontraba sentado a las raíces de un árbol de flores rosadas y moradas con una expresión de rabia y dolor apenas contenida. Retrocedió visiblemente cuando ella se arrodillo en frente de el en el húmedo pasto verde, una suave sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, disfrazando la preocupación. El dejo escapar una sonrisa ante aquella dulzura, ella era tan hermosa, tan tierna...

Y no lo quería a él.

—Sasuke-kun, no deberías escaparte del hospital. ¿Cómo te paso esto? Tus manos están terribles. —Ella susurro suavemente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Los pétalos de las flores caían entre ellos. Notaba como sus manos se encontraban llenas de moretones y golpes, además de aquellos cortes que las adornaban y por un momento se preguntó qué los había causado.

Ella tomo suavemente sus manos, masajeándolas mientras aplicaba la pomada sobre ellas, mandando escalofríos por su espina.

La sonrisa de él se borró, reemplazada por la tristeza. Por un momento mientras la miraba atender sus heridas quiso pensar que ella era suya, al menos por ese instante quería pensar que ella lo quería a él. Sentía pequeños pinchazos de dolor, el cual ignoraba mientras observaba sus ojos blancos con vetas lavanda, que tanta fascinación le causaron desde que fuera el un niño. Ella no le devolvía la mirada, pero podía ver retazos de emociones cruzar esos pozos como relámpagos; preocupación, ternura, cariño y una que no podía determinar.

Se acercó más, intrigado.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos eran torpes mientras su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho. Quería decirle. Quería...

Pero, su voz estaba atorada en su garganta. Y mientras observaba sus ojos y se sentía caer en aquel profundo abismo, sus nervios se intensificaron, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, noto el suave cosquilleo de su respiración sobre sus labios. Estaban muy cerca...

—Hinata-chan Ven a comer. —La madre de Inari grito y ambos se separaron por inercia. Él le dirigió una mala mirada y desapareció antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y no se pongan tristes, mejorara, creo.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	25. Planes

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los amo! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, pero me tome unas vacaciones involuntarias de fanfiction (quien es tan salado como para que se le venza la renta el treinta de diciembre? solo yo y el pato Lucas) Es un capitulo en donde aparece alguien que de seguro muchos extrañaron

Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_Capitulo XXV_**

**_Planes_**

_Sus ojos negros aterrizaron en su rostro, cuyas facciones estaban relajadas y tranquilas, signo del profundo letargo en que la chica de ojos platinados se encontraba. Se encontraba sentado sobre una rama de un árbol de cerezo que recién había florecido, a pocos metros de su ventana. La luna plateada flotaba en medio del cielo azulado, rodeada de infinidad de estrellas. Sonrió suavemente, acomodándose mejor en aquella rama. Disfrutaba verla dormir, era algo que no podía evitar. Notar su rostro tan tranquilo despertaba aquella calidez y ternura en su corazón que le dejaban encantado. _

_Se apoyó suavemente en el alfeizar de la ventana; había saltado desde el árbol. Con pasos cuidadosos y vacilantes se acercó a su durmiente figura. Su corazón latía como loco en su pecho, estaba tan ansioso. Su mano temblaba mientras la acercaba a su rostro, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, apenas tocándola y aparto su mano como si su piel lo quemara. Busco las señales de que ella comenzara a despertar y al no encontrar ninguna, soltó un suspiro silencioso de alivio. Con un poco más de confianza acaricio su cabello, maravillándose con lo suave que era. Le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa y sonrió una vez más…_

Sasuke suspiro, volviendo a la realidad de repente, notando que aún se encontraba recostado en el alfeizar de la ventana contemplando el arbusto de rosas rosadas que era el orgullo de su madre, el cual se encontraba justo al frente de su habitación. Aquello había ocurrido recientemente y el recuerdo era sficiente para hacer que sus mejillas se colorearan.

Susurro un juramento mientras se alejaba de aquella vista que tanto le recodaba a ella; las horas que pasaban jugando allí cuando eran niños, a las interminables horas que pasaban hablando a la luz de las estrellas. A ella le gustaba darle formas a las nubes, y muchas veces podían pasar horas así, tan sólo acostados en el pasto y viendo el cielo.

Ambos habían seguido como siempre, o al menos aparentaban esa fachada de normalidad. Podía notarse cierta tensión entre ellos; palabras fuera de lugar, silencios incomodos en algunas ocasiones, discusiones. Y es que su relación sufría por culpa de la indecisión, de la tensión, de aquellos miedos e inseguridades que ambos tenían y que amenazaban con quebrar aquel lazo tan fuerte. Aun después de un mes y medio las cosas no lucían como si fueran a arreglarse.

Hinata carecía de valor para confesar sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se sentía confundido y dolido.

Detrás de la puerta Mikoto dejo escapar un suspiro.

Notaba el deprimido humor de su hijo, aquellos constantes suspiros, aquellas miradas dolidas que le dirigía a la joven Hyuuga, aquel ensimismamiento en que él parecía estar siempre. Nada lo animaba. Más preocupante aun, notaba que Sasuke entrenaba más severamente. Muchas veces, notaba moretones y cortes graves, cuando en realidad Sasuke jamás solía herirse durante sus entrenamientos. Sabía que tenía que ver con Hinata, la mayoría de los cambios de humor de su retoño tenían que ver con la chica de la que su retoño había estado enamorado desde hace tiempo.

Mikoto sonrió maliciosamente...

¡Hora de comenzar el plan para volver a juntar a sus retoños!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y no se pongan tristes, mejorara, creo.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	26. Bailar

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los amo! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, pero queria tener esto bien planeado, bien escrito y que no pareciera una loquera. La cancion que fue mi musa fue Once upon a december del soundtrack de Anastasia y la canta vaya a saber Dios quien, pero la ame y fue lo que escuche mientras escribia, la recomiendo. Si bien el capitulo no tiene nada que ver con su letra.

Hoy publico un one-shot de lo que es mi vista acerca de el encuentro de Naruto con sus padres en Road To Ninja.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Bailar**

En aquel momento Sasuke se encontraba recostado en una rama alta de un árbol, con sus piernas extendidas, y usando sus brazos como una confortable almohada. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, si bien se encontraba completamente despierto. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se aglomeraba en su pecho.

El sol se posaba ligeramente sobre el cielo azulado y la brisa fresca y agradable traía consigo el suave olor de las flores que habían florecido en primavera.

Aquel era el día de su cumpleaños número trece.

_._

—Mikoto, ¿estas segura de que funcionara? —Pregunto Akane, mirando con duda los adornos que colgaban.

—Tan segura como que el cielo es azul. —Respondió Mikoto orgullosamente.

— ¿Saben? Sasuke no va a estar muy feliz con esto. Él odia las fiestas —Intervino Itachi tranquilamente.

—Con eso estoy contando.

.

La música llenaba el ambiente de la mansión Uchiha, figuras danzaban llenas de gracia a través del patio de los Uchiha que se había convertido en el salón de fiestas para la celebración. Las luces se encontraban colgadas en los árboles, sus destellos amarillos iluminando tenuenmente. La luna se posaba como una mariposa plateada sobre el manto oscuro del cielo creando cierto encanto casi etéreo.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una mesa de un rincón, bastante aburrido. Y fue entonces que ella apareció, envuelta en un precioso vestido rosa pálido, que resaltaba sus delicadas facciones. Su cabello estaba hermosamente arreglado, sostenido por encima de su cabeza con una brillante flor rosada. Sus ojos plateados llenos de encanto se fijaron en los suyos negros, y se acercó lentamente, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios que lo lleno de calidez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun —Susurro, sus mejillas rojas. Entre sus manos una pequeña cajita que dejo en la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos.

Sasuke sonrió y le aparto la silla para que se sentara. Y del arbusto de su madre arranco una camelia rosada y se la entrego, apreciando aquel sonrojo que se posó en sus mejillas.

Poco después, mientras hablaban animadamente una melodía suave pero melancólica floto en el ambiente. Sasuke se paró de su silla, ofreciéndole su mano para llevarla a bailar, su mano temblaba ligeramente, anhelando tocarla, anhelando sentir su calor y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella acepto gustosa, tomando su mano.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, dejando que la música lenta los envolviera con su magia. Sasuke la estrecho entre sus brazos, su fragancia de rosas lo embriagaba, y creaba sensaciones cálidas en su pecho. Se perdió en esos infinitos orbes plateados que parecían continuar por siempre, sabiendo que realmente no había escapatoria y que quedaría preso de sus encantos, y realmente no le importaba. Aunque en aquel instante al verla allí tan hermosa, estrecharla entre sus brazos quiso pensar que aquel momento seria suyo. Que lo atesoraría, y no permitiría que las arenas del tiempo lo destiñeran. Siempre recordaría aquella mirada de ternura y adoración, como se sintió tocar su suave mejilla, lo acelerado que se sintió su corazón en ese instante mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Decir algo en aquel momento parecía inadecuado. Parecía que con facilidad podría quebrarse aquel momento lleno de magia ligera y dulce que los rodeaba y apresaba con su calidez. Ambos se miraban

Los ojos de ambos aglomeraban la calidez, el cariño, y sus cuerpos se movían suavemente con el son de la música, acercándose casi inconscientemente, como las mitades de un todo que buscaban encontrarse desesperadamente, y por más cerca que estuvieran no era suficiente. Sentían la respiración del otro en sus labios, tan cerca...

.

—Va aún mejor de lo que había planeado, y esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. —Al final de la noche Sasuke seria novio de Hinata, porque se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

Si Señores esto apenas comienza. Espero que les guste.

Y se que es un poquito tarde, bueno bastante, pero les deseo feliz año 2013 y espero que hayan pasado unas felices navidades. Aunque no lo crean se me olvido desearlo, lo se, soy despistada.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	27. Incertidumbres

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los adoro no puedo creer que llegaramos tan lejos! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, es que he estao estudiando para la prueba interna de la Universidad de mis sueños y bueno... jeje es que estoy tan nerviosa (y eso que me queda un mes) y ademas como no tengo mi laptop es bastante complicado escribir. Este capitulo lo tenia casi completamente escrito cuando me dije que era una basura y decidi recomenzarlo, en mis ratitos de tiempo libre.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVII**

**Incertidumbres**

Ambos se separaron una vez finalizo la música, viéndose unos segundos más a los ojos, y dejándose caer en la ilusión antes de romperla. Caminaron de vuelta a la mesa, sus mejillas estaban suavemente sonrojadas y aquella sensación cálida aun revoloteaba en sus interiores, tal como mariposas al emprender su vuelo. Ambos se sentaron el uno junto al otro, anhelando inconsciente el contacto dulce de la piel del otro.

La luna se encontraba imponente en el cielo, acompañada de centenares de estrellas que adornaban el azul manto. La atmosfera era perfecta, casi romántica, endulzada por la fragancia de las flores, distribuidas a través del pasto, iluminándolo con colores brillantes.

Y mientras ambos conversaban se acercaban más, sus miradas se transformaban en ternura, en cariño, un fugaz roce de manos, una fugaz caricia, era casi como inercia.

Mikoto observaba atentamente, frustrada. Había preparado todo para que fuera completamente perfecto, la atmosfera llena de flores y a la luz de la luna, la música, todo aquello había sido planeado para ser romántico de una manera sugestiva pero sutil. Sin embargo, pese a aquello, ambos chicos parecían renuentes, o tímidos.

Tal vez...

¡Eso era!

Privacidad.

.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín trasero, el cual estaba vacío. La fiesta había terminado ya, y ella se quedaría por aquella noche.

Se acostaron el uno junto al otro, sobre el húmedo pasto verde cubierto de reluciente roció. Las luciérnagas volando por encima de ellos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus almas conectándose suavemente, sus rostros acercándose y una mirada de cariño y anhelo en sus ojos. Sus labios chocaron muy sutilmente, por unos segundos, casi tímidamente, como el toque de una mariposa, sintieron los escalofríos bajar por sus espinas y el dulce sabor del otro en los labios. Ambos corazones acelerados latiendo al unísono, a un mismo compas aquella sensación cálida en sus corazones, sus ojos se suavizaron observando el rostro del otro con amor, con ternura.

La quería.

Lo quería.

Y mientras se miraban a los ojos tan profundamente, las palabras parecían superfluas, inútiles para describir aquellas burbujeantes sensaciones que quemaban en el interior de sus pupilas.

Al acariciar sus rosadas mejillas con las palmas de sus manos un gesto de afecto y ternura que no se permitiría con otra persona. Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa amarga, dolida y confundida. Ella no... Lo quería.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué jugaba así con él?

Beso otra vez sus labios, degustando el dulce sabor a caramelo del que se había vuelto adicto, el beso se encontraba colmado de aquella angustia que sentía en su interior por aquel amor que sentía no le era correspondido, sin embargo era una caricia afectuosa, sus manos sostenían su rostro, casi como si temiera dejarla ir. Tal vez era masoquista.

Ella respondía, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos entretejiéndose en su pelo. Las sensaciones corriendo a través de su sistema nervioso, como descaras eléctrica y aglomerándose en su pecho.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Ese momento les pertenecía.

Él acaricio sus mejillas, su pelo. Y la tristeza se apodero de su rostro...

Necesitaba oírlo...

— ¿A quién quieres? —Pregunto, esperando con aquello acabar con sus esperanzas, clavar el puñal profundamente, creando un dolor agonizante. Temía la respuesta, odiaría la tristeza que le causaría. Pero necesitaba sacar aquella duda de su mente.

* * *

Los deje en suspenso, verdad?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	28. Confesion

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los amo! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, No me mori! Sigo viva! despues de esa perdida tan larga, rayos, es que estaba estudiando para el examen de admision de la Universidad, estudie como por tres meses, lo aplazaron por dos semanas, me asignaron como dos trabajos escritos a mano , me perdonan, por fa.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVIII**

**Confesión**

— ¿A quién quieres? — La pregunta llego a sus oídos clara y concisa. La mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en los ojos de ella, aquellos ojos que le dirigían una mirada llena de... Cariño. A su alrededor todo era silencioso, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de sus respiraciones. Sentía el húmedo tacto del pasto bajo sus palmas, su corazón acelerado retumbando en su pecho, aquejado por la ansiedad que aquel silencio, que parecía eterno, le producía.

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon de un rosado pálido, como el de su vestido y un poco más claro que el de la flor que Sasuke le regalo. Llevo una mano hasta el rostro de Sasuke, de manera temblorosa, sintiendo la piel de gallina y un escalofrió correr por su espalda. Él era tan dulce, era extraño pensar en el de esa manera, pero en realidad siempre lo fue. Recordó con cariño aquella ocasión cuando eran niños y el por primera vez la beso tan tierna e inocentemente, o aquella en que le regalo esas flores azules que ahora, ya marchitas, estaban guardadas en uno de sus cajones, o la pulsera que ya no le quedaba pero que conservaba lo más intacta que podía. Por mucho tiempo él le había regalado muestras de afecto, muestras de cariño, esperando ganarse su amor.

Su mano acaricio su rostro, con cariño, sintiendo su piel. Suspiro suavemente, sus labios entreabiertos y aquel nudo en su garganta que atrapaba las palabras, desvaneciéndolas antes de que salieran de sus labios. Trago fuertemente, intentando disolverlo, sin éxito.

—Yo... T-te qui-quiero a ti —Ella lo dijo, su voz temblorosa, su mirada estaba fija en el azulado cielo detrás de él. Pero pudo notar la chispa de emoción que brillo en sus ojos ónice, la manera en que sus labios se curvaron en la más sutil de las sonrisas antes de sentirlos fugazmente sobre los suyos, en un ligero e inocente beso, que duró apenas unos segundos pero que despertó calidez en su pecho.

—Hinata, dilo de nuevo —Él susurro, necesitando escucharlo de nuevo, casi pensando que aquella burbujeante felicidad era demasiada como para ser real.

—Te quiero

El sonrió suavemente y oculto su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, inhalando su esencia y sintiendo aquella sensación cálida y agradable en su pecho, como si le arrullara. Suspiro, no encontrando palabras para expresar el alivio y la felicidad, y en lugar deteniéndose para besar sus labios apasionadamente. Su lengua acariciaba la boca de ella lentamente, saboreando aquel elixir que había ansiado por tanto.

Se separó de ella unos milímetros y le sonrió dulcemente, mientras acaricia su rostro, se sentía tan feliz…

* * *

Esto aun no termina, hay cierta cosa de la que me eh "olvidado" que formara parte importante de la historia

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	29. Respirar

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los adoro no puedo creer que llegaramos tan lejos! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, no me maten se los ruego. De rodillas por fa, perdonenme, soy una persona cruel y despiadada lo sé. Es mas pense que habia publicado, lo juro! no revise mi correo despues. Hce en ese entonces, un capitulo largo para disculparme de antemano por la falta de tiempo que iba a tener, por terminar mi proyecto y preparar mi defensa, sin embargo eso ya paso, sali estupendamente. Ahora solo tengo que mandar a imprimir y empastar la copia del proyecto que se queda en el liceo, terminar trabajo social, pero igual ahora tengo mas tiempo. De verdad perdónenme

Ademas, no puedo creer que nadie notara un pequeño detalle que no fue mencionado ni por asomo durante el fic: OROCHIMARU, el antangonista de la serie antes de que apareciera toda la cuerda de psicopatas que quieren destruir la aldea de la hoja vaya a saber Dios por que motivo y que casualmente siempre saben donde esta la jodida aldea. Como que no la escondieron muy bien, a decir verdad.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria asquerosamente rica, seria un hombre, viviria en japon y no tendria ni idea de español. No, creo que no cuadro con esa descripcion.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVIII**

**Respirar**

Las semanas que siguieron fueron tranquilas, se limitaban simplemente a su usual rutina, pasando el tiempo juntos en el prado o en aquel lago al que ambos solían ir. Ambos eran muy felices con solo estar el uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de besos fugaces y tiernos y del cálido abrazo de los brazos del otro mientras observaban como los matices del cielo se transformaban en cálidos rosados, anaranjados y rojos antes de regresar a casa.

Hasta que llego el fatídico día del comienzo de la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin.

.

Lo último que recordaba era…

El examen chunnin en el bosque de la muerte y como aquel hombre se apareció delante del equipo. Él… él había sobrevivido cada ataque como si fuera nada, como si ambos kekke genkai combinados no fueran más que técnicas de niños, había llenado sus corazones de miedo, de angustia, ¿era acaso posible que fuera un gennin? No, no era posible. No era posible que ese tipo fuera un gennin, ese tipo era un demonio.

Y cuando aquel hombre mordió su cuello sintió que el infierno bajaba a la tierra y lo envolvía lentamente, convirtiendo cada gota de sangre en sus venas en fuego, como un veneno que se esparcía por su cuerpo y lo mataba lentamente.

Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas…

Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Escuchaba gritos desesperados y tardo un poco darse cuenta de que era él quien gritaba, que era su voz quebrada la que se escuchaba. Sentía como cada grito raspaba su garganta, como cada musculo rogaba caer en la bendición de la inconciencia. Estaba muriendo desde adentro, podía sentirlo más latente con cada segundo, mientras el agonizante dolor no hacía más que incrementar.

No podía respirar…

Su garganta quemaba, y sus pulmones pareciera que fueran a colapsar.

Se ahogaba mientras caía en un profundo abismo que parecía no tener fin. Y sintió un último grito abandonar sus labios antes de caer en aquel profundo alivio que era la inconciencia.

.

Hinata paseo su mirada nerviosamente por los alrededores, mientras intentaba calmar las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas como ríos salinos. Naruto… Sasuke… ambos se encontraban muy mal y ella no estaba en un mejor estado, su brazo debía estar roto y ese corte en su frente no paraba de sangrar.

Necesitaban refugio. Rápido, antes de que otro equipo los encontrara y decidiera acabar lo que aquel tipo empezó.

No podía sacar los gritos de dolor de Sasuke de su mente, se repetían como una sinfonía inquietante en su mente avivando una angustia increíble. Ella no tenía ninguna herramienta ni medio con los cuales atender heridas internas, ni veneno. Sin mencionar su completa inexperiencia. Sobre ella cargaba simplemente un botiquín que dudaba que fuera tan útil y no veía ningún lugar que sirviera como refugio en las cercanías.

Agarro con un tembloroso brazo el cuerpo de Sasuke, arrastrándolo hasta aquel árbol hueco que se encontraba a unos cinco metros. No era el mejor lugar, y además estaba muy cerca del campo de batalla, pero tendría que satisfacer sus necesidades por el momento. Naruto fue un poco más difícil, estaba colgado de un árbol debido a un kunay y no pudo evitar el doloroso golpe que su cuerpo inerte se dio al chocar contra el verde pasto del bosque, no tenía energía para hacer un clon y no simplemente podía dejarlo ahí expuesto a ojos enemigos.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, se sentía débil, angustiada, asustada, todos aquellos negativos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, creando un mar de emociones que azotaban su debilitado corazón y hacían estremecer su cuerpo con lastimeros sollozos. Incluso en sueños Sasuke no paraba de gritar a causa del dolor, no quería que él muriese, no sabría que hacer sin él… su amigo, su camarada, su confidente, su compañero, su amor. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, desde que eran unos simples niños y él se dedicaba a cuidarla y a darle detalles esperando ganar su cariño y amor, hasta que crecieron y se convirtieron en mejores amigos y ella comenzó a verlo con ojos de amor.

No quería perderlo, no quería.

Tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Ella lo mantendría con vida…

* * *

Los deje en suspenso, verdad?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	30. Oscuridad

Hola! ¿como estan? pues desde la publicacion de el capitulo anterior tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi laptop y actualmente la estan reparando asi que estoy en una computadora de escritorio que solo tiene teclado en pantalla y a uso de telefono para escribir. Asi que lo lamento profundamente si me he tardado tanto. Por otra parte tengo varios capitulos escritos por adelantado así que esperen actualizaciones muy seguido, al menos dos veces por semana.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXX**

**Oscuridad.**

Era algo realmente desquiciante, las lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro blanquecino mientras observaba como el cuchillo atravesaba la piel con un sonido enfermizo y la sangre salía a borbotones del cuerpo de su madre y de su padre y manchaba su rostro.

_No es real, no es real, no es real..._

El olor metálico de la sangre llego a él y sintió las nauseas recorrerlo entero junto con la angustia. Era demasiado real, demasiado crudo y mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas le fallaban, solo podía ver los ojos nublados de su madre y la dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Era incorrecto. Estaba mal, ella debería estar riendo y sonriendo, su padre debería estar con aquella tranquila expresión e Itachi debería estar afilando sus kunay en una esquina de la habitación. Sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas como un fuego ardiente que sustituía la sangre.

No podía moverse. Su cuerpo temblaba y su garganta estaba hecha un nudo mientras una vorágine de sentimientos lo sacudía ferozmente y sin ningún tipo de piedad.

_No es real, es solo un sueño, no es real..._

Por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse, escuchaba los gritos de alguien atravesar el silencio como una daga. Eran suyos, aquellos gritos aterradores y llenos de angustia eran suyos. Y podía sentir su voz raspar su garganta mientras lo único que repetía era que aquello no podía ser real, mientras vomitaba y sentía el nauseabundo olor de la muerte sacudir cada fibra de su ser como un sismo iracundo que amenazaba su sanidad. Grito una y otra vez, mientras la escena se repetía ante sus ojos una vez mas y no podía hacer más que verla con lo que se llamaría una mórbida e insana fascinación cubierta de terror, tal como cuando un kunay cortaba el aire para dar con su frente y no podía moverse sino hasta el último instante. Cerró los ojos...

_Esto no es real, no lo es..._

_Es una ilusión, no es real, no es real._

_Esto no está pasando._

Y entonces pudo escuchar, a lo lejano, un grito desesperado por su nombre. Y fue como si todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor mientras se aferraba a ese sonido distante. Y de repente se encontraba en el mismo bosque donde se hacían los exámenes chunnin, con los brazos de Hinata alrededor de él y las lagrimas de ella mojando su camisa, mientras su voz llegaba en rotos murmullos pidiéndole que parara, que era suficiente. ¿Parar? ¿A que se refería?

Y fue entonces que lo noto.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por extrañas marcas y tres ninja en frente de él, uno de ellos sin vida y los otros apenas respirando. Y entonces sus piernas colapsaron y lo único que atino a hacer fue a ver sus manos llenas de sangre con terror.

_¿Qué demonios me paso?_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejenme saber su opinion, sus comentarios me harian muy feliz.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
